


Beth

by semax



Category: ABDL - Fandom, diaper - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semax/pseuds/semax
Summary: Beth is forcefully thrown into the world of being a baby by her older sister during a drunken evening, her whole life is turned upside down when she discovers she loves the adult baby lifestyle and not only would she not give it up, neither will her mother.





	1. Beth's Bad Night

Beth sat in her room staring at her phone, listening to her music and generally doing what any seventeen year old would do. Her tv was on but she wasn’t paying attention to it, she had her music up loud through her headphones to block out the noise her older sister was making downstairs.

She hadn’t heard her sister calling her name or even knew she was being asked for until her phone buzzed and Rachel’s name popped up on her screen.

“Hey comedown stttaaiiirrs!?!?”

Her sister never texted like that unless she was drunk, so with a huff Beth unplugged her headphones and threw them on her bed then made her way downstairs.

She walked into the front room and found her sister with an opened bottle of white wine as well as three of her friends that she didn’t knew well but knew of from her sisters work. Rachel worked as a medical supplement tester at a close medical centre dealing with controversial drugs to manipulate the body to improve it. Beth didn’t approve of her sisters work but never said it to her face.

Rachel was slumped in a single chair while two of her friends sat on the sofa opposite her and her third friend was sitting cross legged on the floor, clearly everyone was drunk and that bottle of wine was not the first they had opened.

“Hey sis, how’s you?” her sister slurred and fought to sit up, chuckling as she did.

“What do you want?” Beth cut to the chase, her sister being drunk just annoyed her and she didn’t find anything about it funny.

“Well…” Rachel was now up on her feet and had her arm around her younger sister, pulling her closer into the circle of drunk friends. “You know, er, Monica here is trying to get her classes in nursery?” Rachel continued to slur and pointed out the twenty five year old sitting on the floor.

“Yea…” Beth was wondering what her sister was trying to grab at.

“Well, she needs to train looking after babies and…” 

Now Beth saw the poorly hidden diaper bag stuffed to the max with supplies for looking after babies, her heart jumped in her throat and she hoped her sister was not asking for what she thought she was.

“…You’re the youngest one here so…” 

“Hell no!” she snapped at her sister and threw her arm off her.

“C’mon, please!” Rachel kept slurring and drunkenly begged her sister.

“You’ve asked a lot of me, Rachel, but this takes the cake!” she was mortified at her sister’s request, sometimes she’d ask Beth to take out the rubbish or sometimes make sure her work uniform was hung on the washing line for the next day but to be asked to be babied was unheard of!

“You’d like it though!” her sister moaned and quickly grabbed the pink diaper bag, unzipped it and showed her the contents.

Beth saw inside lots of different things: diapers, a breast pump, pacifiers that matched the bottles, baby wipes and cloths. But she refused all of it.

“I’m not a baby!” she snapped and ran back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Ugh, that sucks!” the male of the two sitting on the sofa drunkenly moaned. “That would have been hilarious.”

Then the female on the sofa got an idea.

“Hey, Rach, don’t you have some left over drugs from the clinic?” she slyly asked.

“Ooh, you’re right I do!” her sister remembered she had some old drugs from her work still in her car. “Maybe you’ll be able to practise on a baby soon enough, Monica.” Rachel happily told her friend who bounced up and down on the floor.

Still in her room, Beth continued to grumble about her sister and put her headphones back in.

“That’s absolutely disgusting, as soon as mum and dad get home from their holiday she is so finished.” She put on a song and tried to forget what her sister had just asked of her.

It was about half an hour and a few songs later that she heard a loud knock at her door.

Rachel poked her head around the door and smiled at her sister.

“Hey sis, really sorry what I asked of you earlier on…” she started.

“Just leave me alone.” Beth snapped but her sister wasn’t finished.

“I wish I could, but Monica REALLY needs a baby to practise on.” She let herself into her room followed by her three friends, they stumbled in one by one and carried the same pink diaper bag between two of them while the other carried a small green case in her right hand.

“What the…?!?!” Beth exclaimed loudly but she was instantly ambushed by the four of them. “GET OFF ME!” she shouted and tried to escapes but her sister and her friends quickly pulled her to the ground.

She heard a zip of the case one of her sisters friends had been carrying followed shortly by a sharp pain in her leg.

She looked at what the girl had just done and saw an empty syringe in her hand.

“What have you just done?” she panicked and tried desperately to escape the gang holding her down.

“Don’t worry Beth, I promise you’ll find this fun!” her sister tried to reassure her but Beth didn’t believe anything she said.

Very slowly she felt like all the struggling she was doing became increasingly difficult to keep up, like her arms and legs were moving in sludge.

“Ok, I think it’s working.” Rachel said to her friends and they quickly let go of Beth.

Beth didn’t understand why they had suddenly let go but found it apparent the instant she tried to get up, she couldn’t. she could barely move at all.

“What have you done to me?” she cried to her sister, she was helpless now.

“A simple drug that slows the reactions of your body so you are sort of sedated.” Her sister replied and went to unbutton the jeans on Beth.

“Stop it! Please!” she begged her sister and tried to fight her off but it was impossible, any movement she made was tiring and felt like her whole body was paralyzed.

Rachel ignored her sister and unzipped Beth’s jeans, lifted her legs up and removed them completely. Beth found that her sister could move her body any amount she wanted to without any issues, so it was clear that the nerves in her body were sedated rather than her muscles fixed.

In a flash, Rachel removed Beth’s underwear and got out a white thick diaper.

“Seriously, stop it Rachel!” Beth began to severely panic to what her sister was doing to her, she didn’t want to wear a diaper for even one second. Rachel grabbed the red shirt Beth was wearing and slipped it off with ease.

“Here you go, Monica.” Rachel handed the diaper to her drunk friend who took it quickly from her.

“Thanksss.” Monica slurred and lifted up Beth’s bottom, slipped the open diaper under her and then laid her onto it, she folded the front up and taped the sides together. Beth found the diaper to be soft enough that she didn’t feel the carpet beneath her but she still hated all this.

“That’s enough now!” Beth snapped at the drunken group.

“Babies don’t talk.” She heard the male moan.

“I agree.” Monica also moaned and grabbed a green pacifier from the diaper bag, Beth felt the rubber teat force its way into her mouth.

“I’d give you an A for that Monica.” Rachel slumped onto her butt and drunkenly admired her younger sister in front of her, now dressed like a baby.

Suddenly, Beth had a horrible thought, she hadn’t eaten in a few hours and she’d start to get hungry very soon, and then she remembered the breast pump in the diaper bag!

They wouldn’t, would they?

“She looks perfect.” Monica slurred and ran her finger down Beth’s bare stomach, Beth shivered out of reaction and felt a little pee come out of her, it wasn’t anything big enough for the drunk group to notice but it felt really weird.

“Cab we stop’b now?” Beth tried to talk through the pacifier but found it very hard.

“Sorry baby, but this is worth a lot of marks to my grades.” Monica fake apologised to her.

“Rachel?” she turned her head towards her sister very slightly and tried to plead.

“Monica’s done a lot for me and I owe her this.” Her sister told her.

Beth couldn’t hold it any longer and began to softly cry. Unfortunately it was then her body decided to say it was hungry and let out a grumble from her stomach…

“Aw, is the baby hungry?” Monica cooed to Beth who quickly shook her head. “I’ll be right back.” She said to the group and stood up, grabbed a single avent bottle from the diaper bag and head out of the room.

Beth heard running water from the bathroom upstairs and then saw Monica return quickly with a filled feeding bottle of water.

“Open up, baby Beth.” Monica removed the pacifier from Beth’s mouth without a struggle but she refused to open her mouth for the teat of the feeding bottle. “Pwease…” 

Monica held the bottle very close to Beth’s lips who still refused to be bottle fed. She could feel the water drip from the hole in the bottles teat onto her lips, it agitated her and her natural instant would be to lick it off but that meant opening her mouth. Because Monica was still very drunk, she couldn’t keep her balance and fell onto her side into a fit of giggles followed by the laughter of Rachel and her other two friends. Now Monica was lying on her side, she slowly brought the teat to Beth’s lips and tried to prise it in.

Beth felt the teat lift her lips apart from each other and then rub against her teeth, pleading to get in. For a bit of rubber, she didn’t find the teat against her lips too bad actually.

“Rachel! She won’t take it!” Monica was ironically moaning like a baby herself.

“Here.” Beth heard her sister unzip the green case that held the syringe earlier, this time she watched Rachel pull out what looked like toothpaste.

She undid she cap and squeezed a small amount of pink goop onto her index finger, knelt over her Beth and forcefully rubbed the pink substance across her gums.

“MMHH!!” Beth squealed, the paste tasted disgusting; like old cabbage.

In just a few seconds, Beth felt her gums sting slightly as if she was eating cold ice cream.

“What is…that…mmmm…ughhh…” 

Beth couldn’t control what she was saying, any control over her jaw was useless now. Monica returned the bottle to Beth’s mouth who this time couldn’t resist the rubber nipple of the bottle and couldn’t feel it in her mouth. She could just about taste the rubber and water but that was about it, it wasn’t extremely different from just drinking water from a glass.

“That’s a good girl.” Monica held the bottle in Beth’s lips as her natural instinct took over since she had no control herself and found she was sucking softly on the teat of the bottle.

Beth knew by now she couldn’t fight it anymore and just had to roll with it until her sister and her friends grew sober enough to stop, or at least until the drugs wore off and she could get away.

It was about fifteen minutes of slow constant sucking until she had finished the bottle, Monica removed it from her mouth and replaced it with the pacifier so quickly that Beth didn’t have time to argue.

She looked at her sister and her friends, the two in the back had passed out drunk and were now lying on the floor. Rachel was swaying back and forth on crossed legs and Monica was looking through the diaper bag, making sure she got everything Beth guessed at.

Beth began sucking on the green pacifier and hoped that was it, she couldn’t think of anything else that Monica would need to do. She found the sensation was very relaxing and soothing, almost meditational.

That was until she felt a pressure on her bladder and realised what Monica would be waiting for next.

“Mmm, Machelll…” Beth tried to talk to her sister but Rachel wasn’t listening. “M’achel!” she tried harder to talk through the pacifier since she found that pink substance had rendered her spitting it out useless.

She tried to fight the urge to urinate so badly, but the nerve relaxing drug she had been injected with had rendered her incontinent. Biting the nipple of the pacifier, she couldn’t hold it anymore and let herself flood the diaper she was wearing. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she wanted to curl into a ball and hide away forever.

“Aw, does the wittle baby need a diaper change?” Monica felt the front of Beth’s diaper, Beth could barely feel Monica touching her.

Beth couldn’t believe this was all happening, she felt horrified at herself and her sister for putting her through this.

Monica grabbed a fresh diaper from the diaper bag, stepped back over to Beth to change her. Beth’s diaper was gently removed and slipped off her, for being drunk; Monica was certainly good at doing this.

“You’re doing really well sweetie.” Rachel brushed a strand of hair off her younger sister’s face, watching Monica place the new diaper under Beth’s bottom then taping it up so it fitted snug on her.

“Don’t have much say in it.” Beth managed to say through the pacifier, it bounced ever so slightly between her lips as she gently sucked on it.

“You seem to be enjoying it.” Rachel smiled at the sight of her younger sister sucking on a pacifier rather than the constant effort to spit it out. Beth blushed and couldn’t look at her older sister in the eye.

“I think it’s time to take these drunks home now Rachel.” Monica told her friend, referring to their passed out friends behind them. She picked Beth up and gently laid her down onto her bed with the pacifier still in her mouth.

Rachel and Monica woke up their friends and helped them out the room.

“See you in the morning sis.” Rachel said to her sister like none of this had happened and then turned the light off in her room and shut the door.

Tonight had been so scary and humiliating that Beth found herself falling asleep very quickly, shortly delving into a deep sleep.

By the time the morning sunlight woke Beth up she found that the drug had worn off, both the sedative and the stuff around her gums. She rubbed her eyes and saw she was still wearing the diaper Monica had put her in, even weirder still she still had the pacifier in her mouth and was still sucking it willingly.

“Forget this!” Beth spat out the pacifier into her hand and dropped it on her bed side table, she untapped the diaper she wore and threw it into her waste bin in her room. She grabbed some pyjamas from her drawers and put them on, a white shirt and light blue bottoms.

She exited her room and almost flew down the stairs to find her sister. She found Rachel hunched over the toilet in the bathroom downstairs, vomiting loudly.

“We’re going to talk about last night!” Beth shouted at her hung over sister, for all she cared she deserved what she did to her.

“What…” Rachel whimpered followed quickly by heavy vomiting.

“You drugged me and then babied me in front of your friends!” she shouted louder this time.

Rachel began to softly whimper and then started crying between the occasional vomiting. 

“I am…ugh…so sorry…” she slumped against the wall of the bathroom, Beth couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for her sister in this state.

“I’ll kill you later!” she snapped and went to sit back in her room, allowing her sister to vomit in peace.

Beth sat on her bed and looked at the diaper bag still sitting on the floor of her room, curiosity got the better of her and with a sigh she went to sit beside it and looked slowly through it.

She came across everything she could remember from last night, more pacifiers, a lot more diapers and bottles, she also found stuff she didn’t see before like bottle sterilising agents, rattles and toys, colouring books of Frozen and Tangled as well as multiple crayons.

“This was thought out really well.” Beth had to admit it, she hated the fact her sister had used drugs on her and was going to do something about that but for now she was quite content looking through the diaper bag.

She glanced over at her bed stand and saw the green pacifier still sitting where she had left it.

“No…” she told herself. But…she kind of missed the sensation of having something to suck on, it even slightly agitated her.

She began to bite her lips and softly scratched the floor.

Sod it she thought and grabbed the pacifier off the bedside table, the time she voluntarily popped it into her own mouth and sucked on it in a gentle motion. It eased her and she began to relax a little more, she wasn’t going to wear that diaper she had thrown away but for now she was content with just sucking on her pacifier.

It was then she heard footsteps outside her door and she quickly spat out the pacifier into the diaper bag before her. Her bedroom door opened and there stood a poor sight of her sister.

“I am so sorry about last night, Beth. I really am.” Rachel apologised, grabbed the diaper bag and flung it into her own bedroom. “It won’t happen again.” And with that she left her room.

Beth felt a bit relieved that her sister had left but as soon as the door shut, she realised Rachel had taken her pacifier away as well. She began to get agitated again and this time she couldn’t calm herself like she did before, she put her thumb in her mouth but found it wasn’t the same as a pacifier and didn’t help at all.

“Oh dam it.” She muttered, she even found her butt was getting numb from sitting on the floor of her bedroom as she looked at the diaper in her waste bin.

She quickly stood up and walked out of her room, into her sister’s bedroom, she saw her sister curled in her bed facing the wall away from her.

She strongly wondered how her life had led up to her making this decision.

“Rach…” she quietly called to her sister, she didn’t respond. “Rachel.” She said louder this time, her Rachel rolled over and looked at Beth.

“What?” she weakly asked.

Beth looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact with her older sister, she saw the diaper bag again and it urged her on.

“My rules: no drugs, no drinking, no forcing…” she began.

“What are you talking…” Rachel wondered what her younger sister was getting at.

“If Monica, or whatever, wants someone to baby to train with, I’ll do it.” She quickly said.

“Seriously?” Rachel asked in disbelief, after last night she couldn’t believe her sister would agree to that!

“Yes.” She grabbed the diaper bag’s handles and stood back by the door. “Don’t make me regret it!” she closed her sister’s door and returned back to her own room.

Unzipping the bag she quickly found her green pacifier again and put it in her mouth, she felt relaxed again and knew for a while this was going to be weird to deal with…but slightly enjoyable she thought as she continued to suck her pacifier.


	2. Beth Indulges

Beth sat on her bed with her TV on and her laptop in front of her, her green pacifier bounced gently between her lips as she softly sucked on it leaving her feeling relaxed. It had been a few hours since she had woken up from her awful night of being forced to dress and be treated like a baby by her drunk sister and her friends. 

Now the drugs had worn off completely both paralysing her body and numbing her lips and gums, she had her TV on to drown out the noise of her hung over sister throwing up her stomach lining and constantly found herself taking out her pacifier to sit next to her on her bed sheets. It was an odd situation she was in as because she had told Rachel that she was up for being babied for Monica to train on which in itself was weird but she didn’t completely know why she was prepared to do that for someone she didn’t know.

Maybe the reason why was the same as why she repeatedly kept picking up the pacifier after a few minutes of taking it out again and again. Because she felt comforted, when she sucked on the pacifier she felt safe and stress free from everyday life just like a little girl would. It was at this point when she realised she was thinking like a one year old rather than a seventeen year old that she would remove her pacifier and put it down beside her. But once again, after a few minutes of biting her lip and picking her finger nails would she put it back between her lips.

Beth adjusted her sitting position again and rested her chin on her hand, watching the screen of her laptop. She kept fidgeting and couldn’t sit still but didn’t know why, her bed was comfortable and she was sitting on top of the duvet but it just didn’t feel right.

She tried to re-focus back onto her laptop and began to read an article about people who used to suck their thumbs as adults but began to use pacifiers as a way of feeling secure and in times of stress. She gently sucked on hers and did feel more content with it in, even so far as happy.

She shut the lid of her laptop and drummed her finger tips on the lid softly, wondering what to do next with the rest of the day. She glanced back down at the diaper bag on her floor and decided to look through it a little more in detail, instead of getting off her bed and getting it; she stretched her leg out and used her foot to hook the shoulder strap, pulling it towards her and up onto her bed.

She tipped it upside down and let everything fall out into a big pile on her bed sheets, she spread it out a bit so she could see it all. Beth picked up a small cardboard box with a picture of a feeding bottle on it from a company called Avent, she shook it and heard nothing inside it but then looked down at her bedroom floor and saw the bottle Monica had used to feed her water last night. Beth hung over the side of her bed to grab it, making sure she bit down on her pacifier teat to keep it in her mouth. She had drunk all the water out of it last night so there was nothing left in it, she slipped it into the cardboard box but left the lid open. 

She saw underneath a Frozen colouring book including a small pack of crayons were two more white diapers, she picked them up and felt the crinkling beneath her finger tips, the inside was soft to touch almost like cotton wool but so much better. She twirled her legs off the bed and walked over to her full length mirror with diaper in hand and pacifier still parting her lips ever so.

She must have stared at herself holding the diaper by her crotch for a few minutes, turning sideways to see how much it puffed out, strutting different positions to see how she looked with it and the pacifier. Afterwards she decided to see what it looked like on her without her holding it, still with her pyjamas on she undid one of the straps on the diaper but quickly remembered she had tossed a perfectly good one in her waste bin next to the mirror she had just been staring at. She picked it up and since there hadn’t been anything in it, the diaper was still good to use. She dropped the other one onto her bed and flattened out the diaper onto the floor, laying down onto it she felt the carpet scratch her back slightly even with pyjamas on; she did the tabs up and felt the diaper slightly force her legs apart more than her panties would. It excited her to see herself standing in front of her bedroom mirror with a diaper and pacifier, she ran her hands across the front of it and down the inside of her thighs to feel the thickness of it.

She felt her body shiver with excitement and endorphins rush through her, she turned back to the pile of her bed and as she walked she could feel the diaper hugging her between her legs. Beth sat on the side of her bed and looked at what else was in the pile, she even found that the diaper was comfier than her bed. She picked up two colouring books and flicked through the pages, it all looked pretty unexciting for those two but then she spotted a rolled up pink changing mat, she undid a small bow on top and let it furl out. Like the diapers, this too was soft to touch so she rolled it out onto the floor and laid down on it, it was nice to relax on it since it was almost like a waterproof small bed.

Everything from this perspective seemed much bigger and more intimidating, she could see the tip of her pacifier from this angle bouncing gently which made her smile slightly.

“I see you’re enjoying that.” She heard a voice come from her door way.

With the speed of a startled gazelle she stumbled to her feet but dropped and fell to all fours as she slipped on the changing mat. She grabbed onto her bed sheets to pull herself up but all that managed to do was send everything that she had tipped out of the diaper bag onto her, leaving her in a big pile of baby bottles, diapers, colouring books and pacifiers.

She looked up to see her sister standing in her doorway with her arms crossed and also smiling.

“I m’wasn’t…” Beth realised she still had the pacifier in her mouth, she spat it across the room and sent it flying in a large arc. She made sure she didn’t fall down this time and stood up.

“And the diaper?” she nodded towards Beth, Beth looked down at her crotch and remembered the diaper was on the outside.

“It felt comfortable.” She tried to pass off.

“Sure it did.” Rachel didn’t believe that. “You can explore all that however you want, I’m getting breakfast, then later I’m going to work so are you ok with looking after yourself?” she asked.

“Yea I’m fine, I’ll order pizza for dinner.” Beth replied. 

“I’ll leave £20 for you on the kitchen table.” Rachel told her and then left Beth to herself.

Beth undid the straps on her diaper and dropped it down on the bed so she could look at the other items. Most of it was stuff for making sure no germs or contaminants occurred and was actually pretty sweet in Beth’s mind, she didn’t realise the care that came with this kind of activity. She remembered that Monica had cleaned her up last night after she had wet her diaper so she didn’t get a rash, she spotted the baby wipes and felt the packet in her hands. It was a standard pack of baby wipes, nothing fancy.

Beth began to pick up what had fallen onto the floor and put it neatly back into the diaper bag, making sure everything fit perfectly, she kept out a few things though to try while Rachel would be at work later than afternoon. Two diapers, including the one she had just taken off as well were part of it. She also kept out the feeding bottle and a set of two Disney pacifiers, Happy and Grumpy from snow white were on the front of them. She placed the pacifiers and the cardboard box with the feeding bottle on her bedside table but grabbed the diaper she had just taken off and laid down on the changing mat, she could have done it on the bed but felt this way was just that little bit more fun.

She placed the diaper on the mat first but before she laid down she decided to wear it under her pyjamas this time even though she didn’t plan on using it just yet. Slowly she pulled her light blue pyjama bottoms down by the waist, her shoulders and feet on the floor and her butt raised so she arched over the diaper while she undressed her bottom half. She gently lowered her bottom onto the waiting diaper and felt the soft cushiness welcome her behind, she laid still for a few seconds before taping herself up again just to mentally embrace what she was doing. Once she was fully diapered she grabbed the bottom half of her pyjamas and slid them over the top of her fluffy diaper. It felt so much nicer than normal panties and better than just putting them over the top of her pyjamas. 

She stood up and heard the crinkling of it beneath her clothing, she blushed at the sound of it and grew in excitement. She walked over to her side table and took out the feeding bottle of its cardboard box. She placed it back down after feeling the weight of it and flicking the nipple a few times. Beth picked up her green pacifier again from the corner of her room and put it in her pocket for later.

Could I get something to eat while diapered and not have Rachel notice? Beth wondered to herself, she felt the diaper beneath her and remembered that she had told her sister she was up for being babied so she might not have to take off the diaper around her anyway, even though Rachel had just seen her with a pacifier and diaper combo.

She peeked out of her room and walked to the top of the stairs, she descended down the carpeted steps trying to keep her diaper from crinkling as she did. Beth ran her hands again across the back of it, it wasn’t much thicker than her butt actually was and was quite well hidden but she could tell it was there.

She entered the kitchen and walked towards the small centre island counter where Rachel was buttering some toast. 

“Test driving your new underwear?” Rachel chuckled, leaving Beth to feel rather sheepish.

“You can tell?” Beth asked, feeling her padded bottom.

“Just slightly.” Rachel slipped her fresh toast into a clear sandwich bag and picked up her dark red, leather handbag that sat a few feet away on a side table. “I need to go to work now so I’ll be back in about 8 ish hours, you’ll be alright till then?” she asked.

“Of course, I’m not a ba…” she stopped herself from finishing that sentence because she remembered what she was wearing. “I’ll be fine.” She said instead.

“Ok then, see you tonight.” Rachel said goodbye to her as she picked up her car keys then walked out of the front door, leaving Beth to the house on her own.

Beth took a second to admire herself in the mirror that stood against the wall in the kitchen, her diaper under her trousers made them bulge out slightly and she found it alien to her, seeing her butt almost double its usual size, and crinkly.

Her stomach growled gently and she quickly walked over to the tall chrome fridge, she opened the door and admired the contents inside. She bent down at her knees but instantly felt her pacifier digging into her leg from within her pocket and almost like it was natural, she pulled it out and put it into her mouth with one swift motion; gently sucking on it as she eyed up the food and drinks within the fridge.

She decided on Weetabix to start her day off and pulled out the milk carton, walked over to the cupboards that housed all the cereal and grabbed the yellow box of Weetabix as well as a ceramic white bowl that sat in a tall pile against the side of the cupboard. She brought them all to the centre island and once she was done preparing it she sat down on the bar stool, her diapered butt made her feel like she was sitting on the softest, comfiest, most luxurious pillow…no…cloud ever imagined. She put her pacifier on the table and with the confidence that no one would know a 17 year old was dressed like a baby under her clothes and eating in one of, if not the most public room of the house.

She dropped the spoon into the bowl after she was finished eating which landed with a loud clatter. She hopped off the stool and sorted out her flattened diaper so it was comfortable once more, put her bowl into the sink, put back the Weetabix but she was about to put back the milk into the fridge but hesitated. She put it on the side and jogged back up the stairs, she walked with a slight shake of excitement into her room and picked up the feeding bottle that was on her bedside table, taking it downstairs into the kitchen. She unscrewed the top to fill it with the milk she had left out, she put the lid back on but didn’t feel confident enough to drink it where she felt like there could be eyes on her, even though she knew she was alone.

She held the feeding bottle in her hands as she bounded up the stairs and into her room. She kicked the door shut behind her and gently eased herself onto her bed with the bottle of milk still in her hand. Beth looked at the milk sloshing around inside and remembered being forced to drink out of it the night before, it didn’t feel too weird having a rubber teat in between her teeth and drinking from it. It felt a bit like her pacifier as they were both made of silicone and soothed her in some way. She kept looking at the teat, even pressing it down to watch it bounce back up, she placed a hand on her crotch and felt the diaper once more. She was already dressed like a baby and had told Rachel she would allow herself to be babied for Monica to train on but she really knew she wanted to do this for herself, it had an air of exciting pleasure to it that she couldn’t ascertain why.

Beth opened her lips slowly and brought the bottle to her mouth, feeling the teat nudge her top row of teeth and her lips sealing round it. Like before it wasn’t too bad, felt a bit alien to start with as she expected it to but once she felt a few drops fall to her tongue and she began to gently suckle on the teat she wanted to keep going until she had made a sizable difference in the volume of milk in the bottle.

Beth smiled to herself and lowered herself further down the bed so she was almost fully laying down with her head propped up on a pillow, she held the bottle in her mouth with one hand and turned her TV on with a free hand, Spongebob Squarepants was on which felt a bit much to watch a child’s program whilst wearing a diaper and drinking from a bottle of milk, she was about to change it over but something comical happened on the show and Beth found herself watching it with the Tv remote in her hand. She dropped the remote and felt very little in her current situation. 

She began to feel so relaxed in fact that her eye lids were getting heavier and heavier, Beth dropped her bottle onto the bed and adjusted her diaper so she was more comfortable, she closed her eyes and let Spongebobs antics almost lullaby her to sleep.


	3. Beth Helps Cleaning

“Can you reach that box up there Beth?” 

“Hmm?” Beth lifted her head off her hand and saw her mum pointing to a box on the top shelf in their garage.

“Come on sweetie, please help me.” Her mum once again asked her.

Beth’s mum had been away for a few weeks on a holiday with her dad, but now she was back she wanted to get back to her obsession with keeping everything clean; starting with trying once more to keep their garage clear of boxes full of useless stuff, old bikes and broken bits of tools. It wasn’t a massive garage, just a single car size so anything inside made it feel even smaller.

Beth had been resting on an old box full of god only knows, her mum had just been asking too much of Beth to keep moving around and shifting heavy boxes. 

“Yea, in a minute.” Beth groaned and heaved herself up by pressing on her knees for support. A faint crinkling came from Beth as she stood up. 

Her heart jumped into her throat as soon as she heard that noise because she knew her mum heard it too.

“What was that?” her mum asked Beth, looking in her general direction.

“Probably whatever’s in here.” Beth replied quickly without hesitation to kick the box she had been sitting on with her foot. 

“Don’t kick that!” her mum instantly reacted and rushed over to the box Beth had hit.

“It’s just a box.” Beth flicked a strand of blond hair from her face that had strayed when she stood up.

“Well I care what’s in the box!” Beth’s mum snapped at her.

Beth watched her mum open up the box lids to reveal what was inside it. It made Beth feel suddenly very obvious to what she was wearing under her jeans. 

“It’s your old baby stuff.” Her mum said with joy upon seeing it all again.

“Is it?” Beth asked, she nervously put her hands on her hips when her mum looked at her.

“Don’t be snarky.” She spat and turned her attention back to the box. Once she wasn’t looking, Beth slowly ran her hands down her butt and felt the padded diaper beneath her jeans, it felt like she had to physically make sure her diaper wasn’t visible to her mum, just looking at her old baby stuff made her feel uncomfortable. 

“Sorry, so what’s actually in it?” Beth asked out of curiosity. 

“Er…diapers for a start.” Her mum pulled out a small pink package with the top of a diaper sticking out. 

“Those are tiny!” Beth laughed and grabbed the diapers off her, forgetting for a second she was wearing one.

“Well they are for babies.” Her mum replied with a confused tone, why would Beth say that?

“Still.” Beth pulled the diaper from its package and held it front of her, it was small, white with pink flowers at the crotch, Beth guessed it was for easy telling if it had been used.

“Wouldn’t fit you now.” Her mum laughed and Beth did too.

“No it wouldn’t.” Beth held it against herself but quickly stopped once she realised what she was doing, holding her baby diapers against her jeans that concealed bigger diapers. “So…what else is there?” 

Beth put the diaper and its package to one side then bent down next to her mum to rummage through the box more. She heard her diaper once more rustle but she quickly hid the noise well by loudly pushing an old tire out of the way.

“Old pacifiers.” Her mum pulled out two pacifiers that looked far too worn to ever be used again, the teat was tearing and had holes in them.

“What else?” Beth was fully interested now.

“Colouring books.” Beth’s mum pulled out a Thomas the tank engine colouring book that had an empty clear case on the front to hold crayons.

“Can I see?” Beth asked and her mum handed it to her to look through while she continued to look through the box.

Beth flicked open the first page of the colouring book to see a badly coloured in black and white picture of Percy, she could just about remember trying to colour in but she could never keep it in the lines. She turned the next page and saw a picture of Gordon that instead of being blue, she had coloured him in green.

“Why is Gordon green?” she heard her mum ask her.

“I wanted Gordon to be friends with Percy because he was green.” Beth replied and turned the page to see a few uncoloured pictures of Thomas, Berty and the fat controller. “I’ll keep this out, it’ll give me something to do while I’m bored.”

“Really?” her mum asked her, she seemed surprised.

“Yea, nothing wrong with that is there?” Beth rhetorically asked her.

“Of course not.” Her mum said and then went very quiet while she dug through the rest of the box.

With Beth being the youngest daughter, she had a better connection with her mum and they got on better than Rachel did with her. Going through her old baby stuff seemed to make her mum a bit more focused than cleaning ever did.

“Another pacifier!” her mum pulled out an air pacifier, this pink pacifier had a cute giraffes face on the front that had a wide smile. Beth saw her mum smile at the sight of it. “I still remember buying this for you.” She flipped it over and saw it had survived the years well.

“Do you?” Beth asked, seventeen years to remember something like that was a feat in its own.

“Of course I do, god, you were so cute back then.” Her mum said with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

“And I’m not now?” Beth jokingly retorted.

“You know what I mean, you were my baby…” 

Her mum broke off her sentence and wiped a tear from her eye, nothing major.

“I’m still your baby, mum.” Beth replied, she placed a hand on her mums shoulder to comfort her. It felt really weird to call herself her mums baby now she was wearing diapers whenever she could, sometimes even using them. Beth may as well tell her mum she was wearing diapers and drinking from a bottle!

“I know you are, but it’s different.” Her mum told her.

“Let’s just car…mmmpphh!” Beth couldn’t finish her sentence as she found the pacifier her mum had been holding was now in her mouth, suddenly surprising her the teat of the pacifier slipped its way easily in between her teeth and her lips latched around it.

With the sudden change in her life a few weeks ago, Beth was now sleeping with pacifiers and even during the day she was using them so suddenly having one popped into her mouth by her mum induced her immediate sucking of it without realising it.

“Just give me a minute…” her mum quickly stood up and briskly walked out of the garage through the large open white door. 

Beth got to her feet just as quick, her diaper rustled loudly as she ran out of the garage and closed it up. She followed her mum through the front door of their house and found her in the kitchen.

Beth tried to speak to her but forgot about the giraffe pacifier in her mouth, she found it was blocking that function. She spat it out and held it in her hand while she tried to speak to her mum.

“Mum, are you ok?” she asked her, her mum was leaning on the centre island, her fingers stretched out while she wiped her tears with a tissue.

“Yea I’m fine.” She blubbered. 

“Clearly something has upset you.” Beth said.

“No it hasn’t.” she replied.

Beth’s mum saw Beth her holding her pacifier in her hand and wiped away new tears.

“I just miss having you as a baby, that’s all… stupid of me really.” Her mum sighed, Beth ran her thumb over the teat of the pacifier in her hand.

“I know you do but…it would be weird…” weirder than having Monica baby her? No, Beth wasn’t going to consider that now, she had just started getting into this lifestyle.

“I know sweetie, I’m sorry.” Beth’s mum apologised and walked over to her daughter to give her a big hug. Beth prayed her diaper didn’t rustle or crinkle right now as that would...well…she’d probably end up wearing diapers 24/7 with her mum doing it to her.

“Thank you for helping me today, Beth.” Her mum thanked her and pulled away from the hug, Beth’s heart jumped into her throat again and her whole body became ridged…

Crinkle…

“What was that?”


	4. Beth Get's More Than She Bargained For

Beth tried to back out of her mother’s hug but she wouldn’t let go of her daughter, Beth felt like she would die of embarrassment with her mum’s eyes staring into her. Her diaper still rustling and crinkling with every movement she made.

“What was what?” she asked her mum, trying to hide the fear in her voice of being discovered.

“I can hear crinkling.” her mother replied, still holding one of her daughter’s arms.

“I don’t know.” Beth panicked, she raised her free arm up in slight distress and the pacifier in her hand waved about; making her feel that if her mother found out she was wearing diapers right now, that pacifier would be going back in her mouth pretty quickly and wouldn’t be coming back out for a while.

“Are you wearing something crinkly?” her mother asked her, Beth froze on the spot, she was so close to being found out now! Her heart was beating so fast it was a wonder her mother couldn’t hear it.

“No, maybe it’s something in here.” Beth replied quickly, “Shouldn’t we get back to cleaning the garage?” she tried to make her mum think of something else.

“Not sure if I can go back in there just yet.” Her mum said and let go of Beth’s arm, she was instantly relieved her mum had dropped the subject but it was still too close, she needed to leave the room before her mother brought it up again.

“Well I’ll head back in there just to tidy it up a bit.” Beth said and quickly left the kitchen and house before her mother could reply.

Beth turned the corner and walked back to the garage, she pulled out the small silver key from her jean pockets and unlocked the garage once more, staring into the dark cold room filled with old boxes and other junk.

“Just make sure its tidy for next time.” Beth said to herself, she bent down to pick up the colouring book of Thomas the Tank engine she had dropped on the floor so she didn’t step on it. Just as she was about to grab it, she saw in her hand she was still holding her pacifier her mother had put into her mouth, it felt really weird to look at it now as it was so small and insignificant to her but to her mum it must have meant the world to her mum.

Beth gently picked up the colouring book off the dusty floor and brushed the gravel off the back of it, she placed in back into the box with the rest of her baby stuff and pushed it to one side of the garage. She then went over to the opposite side of the garage and found a few more boxes, two similar sizes to the previous one full of her baby stuff and one large thin box. 

Beth undid the tape holding the two small boxes first and found them both to be filled with more baby stuff of hers, it was pretty nostalgic to see it all again. She found her old teddy bear that she remembered she had been fond of, she picked it out of the box and held it in front of her, the teat of the pacifier poked out between two of her fingers as she held the bear. The eyes were dull and the fur was matted but it still looked cute to her. Beth pulled the bear close to her chest and held it tight.

She saw the larger box behind the two smaller ones and noticed it had worn out writing on the side of it, Beth placed the bear softly on top of one of the smaller boxes and peered into the larger box. She found it contained her old cot, it was a faded white that had bits of the pine wood peeking through. There were pink flowers that were scattered across the surface that made her smile to herself, the bars were long and Beth felt a sense of security just running her hand along the length of them. She felt the bedding in the base of the cot and found it to be surprisingly soft as it had been sitting dormant for years and years.

Beth looked behind her to make sure there was no one around and once she knew the coast was clear, she put her pacifier she had still been holding back into her mouth and found its comforting embrace once more. She picked her teddy bear up again and cuddled it against her chest.

“Beth?” her mother’s voice came from around the corner of the garage, Beth panicked and took her pacifier out again in such speed and fluidity that she could spin around holding her old bear in one hand and the pacifier in the other to show her mum what she had just found.

“Mum look!” she exclaimed to her mother as she turned the corner in the next half second. “I found my old bear and cot!” 

“Aww, I remember you used to sleep with that all the time.” Her mother replied, almost getting misty again. “I’m going to go shopping for a present for you for helping me today.”

“No mum, you don’t have to do that.” Beth told her, she didn’t want to feel like she needed rewarding her for what she should be doing. Plus after her mum had just said she missed Beth being her baby, she was a little worried what her mum might come back with.

“You’re right, I don’t have to but I want to.” Her mum walked into the garage and hugged her daughter again. “You just be good, I’ll only be gone about half an hour.” She kissed Beth’s forehead, making her blush.

“Ok mum.” Beth smiled to herself, hiding her face behind her teddy bear. “I’ll be good.” She chuckled.

She watched her mum walk to her car, start the engine and reverse off the drive and onto the road. Beth saw her mum wave to her and using one of the teddy bear’s arms she waved back to her mum, who in return blew a kiss to her and drove off down the road.

Beth stood still for a second and stared at her teddy bear, her behaviour had suddenly changed to being a little girl rather than an adult wearing diapers, being bottle fed and sucking pacifiers…

“Is there much difference?” she asked herself, still looking at the stuffed bear in her hands. She picked up the colouring book and put the air pacifier in her mouth again, gently sucking it as she closed up the garage.

She walked back into her house, closing the front door behind her and headed upstairs into her room. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing her comfy bed before her, she was so tired from cleaning the garage and calming her mum that she didn’t even try to get changed into anything comfier that she just climbed into bed with the duvet covers pulled up to her neck, her teddy bear wrapped in her arms and her diaper crinkled lightly as she rolled onto her side.

She began to doze softly as her pacifier bounced between her lips. Beth started to dream of her life as a little, everyday in diapers with feedings and being dependant on someone to change her. In her sleep she cuddled her teddy even more, she dreamed of adorable frilly dresses that swirled when she spun.

It wasn’t long until she woke up from her nap, still with being a baby on her mind she stretched out with her arms, flung her duvet off and stood up. Her teddy bear fell from her chest where she had been cuddling it, she quickly bent down to pick it up but stopped once she was a few inches from the bear.

Beth gasped and straightened her back, running her hands down the front of her diaper she feared the worst and found it to be true.

Beth had wet herself in her sleep without realising it!

She stood still for what felt like forever just feeling the dampness, even through her jeans it was clear she had used her diaper. She hadn’t even realised she still had her pacifier still in her mouth but right now she felt like she might need the comforting.

Then a second later she spat it out onto the floor and began to take her jeans off.

“This is getting too much now, I’m not a baby, I’m nearly 18 for crying out loud!” she exclaimed to herself, she dumped the moist jeans into the wash basket by her door and undid the straps on the wet diaper. 

“I need to stop wearing diapers and all this stupid baby stuff.” She wrapped the diaper into a plastic bag to be taken outside and disposed of straight into the waste bin outside so there was less of a chance of someone finding it.

Beth had run out of diapers from the diaper bag that Monica had left behind, when Beth used to go over to Monica’s house for her to train in taking care of babies she was given one or two diapers to take home but now that would all have to stop. Using pacifiers and wearing diapers was one thing but now she was wetting herself in her sleep like a real baby.

She grabbed a few tissues from the side of her bed and wiped herself dry, put on a clean pair of white panties and new black jeans. She took the plastic bag with the diaper in downstairs and outside to be thrown away. She walked outside and dropped the diaper into the black bin, she turned to go inside when she heard her mums car pull into the drive way.

“That was too close.” She quietly said to herself, another reason why she wanted to give up being babied, jus her mum nearly finding out she wears diapers today while hugging her made her terrified. “Hi mum!” she called out to her and walked towards her car.

“Hi sweetie.” Her mum responded and hopped out of the driver’s side of the car. “Did you change your jeans?” she asked her, pointing to Beth’s new black jeans.

“Yea…” Beth tried to come up with an excuse, not that she wet her diaper in her sleep.

“Well I got you a few things, not sure how you’ll feel about them though.” Her mother forgot about Beth’s trousers and went to the back of the hatchback, pulling three big gift bags out of the boot and taking them inside.

“Whatever they are I’m sure I’ll love.” Beth was never rude about gifts she received. 

“We’ll see.” Her mum replied and took them upstairs.

Beth wondered what they could be, she had been after a new laptop for a while now, plus a few new tops would be nice as well.

“I’ll put them in your room and leave you to figure it out.” Her mum placed the three bags on the middle of the floor in Beth’s room.

“Why?” Beth asked, looking at her mum with confusion.

“Just promise me you’ll give it a try?” her mum asked her, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder.

“Well what are they?” Beth chuckled nervously.

“Just try for me?” her mum asked again.

“What are they mum?” Beth asked her mum once more but she didn’t reply this time, her mum just walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Beth was now very confused to what her mum had bought her. She walked over to one of the bags and lifted it up, pulling out a large white onesie with padded booties, small stars were sewn among it. 

“Wow!” Beth exclaimed, she didn’t understand why her mum would be so hesitant about this, the onesie was beautiful and was so soft that Beth instantly rubbed it on her face. “Why would I just try this? I love it!” 

She thought the onesie was the only thing in that bag so she went to throw it into the corner of her room but found it was still heavy with something still in it.

“What else…oh my god…”

Beth realised what her mum had meant by give it a try.

Out of the bottom of the gift bag she pulled out a bag of Goodnight Pull ups, size 6 so it would fit her.

“Mum wants me to wear diapers?” Beth nervously held the pull ups in one hand and the onesie in the other. Beth had only just said she wanted to give up being babied but now her mum was asking her to be her baby again. The onesie even looked like an adult version what a baby would wear now she looked closer at it. Baby powder and wipes sat at the bottom of the bag as well as cute white mittens that matched the onesie, there was also a pacifier clip as well that had bright pink stars on it against a white tone.

Beth feared what was in the other gift bags as she placed the diapers on top of the onesie onto her bed. Lifting up the second gift bag she found it contained a double pack of infant sized pacifiers with cute animals on front of the shields, a zebra and a lion. Three colouring books of Disney, fireman sam and Thomas the tank engine were at the bottom of the bag as well.

Quickly Beth moved onto the third bag and pulled out a dvd collection of classic Fireman Sam, a diaper changing mat.

“This is unreal.” Beth said to herself, yes she enjoyed the feeling of diapers but this was a completely different situation. 

She opened her bedroom door and quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen, she saw her mum standing by the island who happily looked up to her daughter, clearly hoping she was in the pull ups she had bought her.

“Mum, what’s going on?” Beth cautiously asked her mother.

“You saw what’s in the bags then?” her mum asked her but didn’t need an answer, it was clear by Beth’s behaviour she had. “I miss having my baby around the house.” Her mum told her. “Just seeing you with your old pacifier made me realise that.”

“Well…” Beth started. “You cant just ask me to regress to a baby for you…” 

“Can I just ask you to try it for me?” her mum insisted.

“Mum that’s…”

“Please, just for a bit?” her mum was really pushing it on her now. 

Part of Beth wanted to scream at her for even asking it, but the other part of her wanted to agree to it; if it was just to see if it might snap her mum out of it but what if it didn’t?

“You don’t have to pay for anything, it’d be all me.” Her mother tried to reassure Beth about it but it didn’t seem to make a difference to her.

“I don’t know…” Beth anxiously rubbed her right arm.

“For me?” her mum asked her once more.

Beth knew she wasn’t going to let this go.

“Fine…” she replied.

“Oh thank you Beth!” her mother squealed with delight at her daughter’s agreement, she ran up to her and hugged her tightly. “You don’t know how happy that’s made me!”

“Alright but I don’t want you putting me in diapers first, I’ll do that.” Beth laid down the terms to which her mother instantly agreed with.

“Yea that’s fine, I’ll give you a minute.” Her mother let go of her daughter and let Beth go back upstairs to her room.

“Hope I know what I’m doing.” Beth whispered to herself.

She took off her jeans, panties, bra and shirt. Standing naked at the edge of her bed she stared at the onesie and pack of pull ups. Beth ripped the top off the pack and pulled one of the pull ups from the packet, it didn’t undo with straps like diapers did but slipped on like panties would. They were comfortable but not as much as fully padded diapers were.

Beth grabbed the white onesie and undid the zip on the back, stepping into it and zipping it up behind her. It was like being dressed in a hug, so soft and warm. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and ran her hands up and down the front of the onesie, she could feel her pull ups beneath it and there was a distinct bulging at the back.

She wanted to get it out of the way so she quickly ripped open the packet of pacifiers and clipped one of the pacifier clip to her onesie and the other to the zebra pacifier, she put it into her mouth and found herself quickly sucking on it like she did with her baby pacifier.

She picked the mittens up and tried to put them on but it was too difficult with her fumbling. Beth sighed heavily through her pacifier, reluctantly opened her bedroom door and took the mittens downstairs with her. She walked into the kitchen and her mum loudly gasped with excitement.

“Pappy?” Beth tried to ask if she was happy through her pacifier, but that just led to her mother running up to her daughter again and tightly squeezing her in a hug.

Beth didn’t try and escape from her mother’s hug this time as she knew it was hopeless to stop this from happening, she just wanted to get it over with and ride it out.

“Couldn’t get the bittens on…” Beth said to her mum through the pacifier, she quickly let go of her daughter and took the mittens off her.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I’ll do that for you.” She said to Beth.

Beth sheepishly held up her hands for her mum to put the mittens on her, they slipped on easily for her now but then her mother secured them by tightening a lace around the wrists of the mittens.

“Why you bitening dem?” she asked her mum. 

“Can’t have you shaking them loose now, babies have sharp finger nails that can scratch.” She kissed her daughters forehead who in return blushed hard. “And you’re wearing your pull ups under your onesie?” she asked her.

“Yea…” Beth quietly responded.

“Oh thank you sweetie.” Her mother hugged her again. “Come into the front room, I’ll put fireman sam on for you, you love fireman sam don’t you?” she took Beth’s hand in hers and dragged her into the front room. Beth’s booties softened every step she took.

Once Beth entered the front room she found her old play pen set up in front of the TV. When did her mother have time to set that up? She was suddenly lifted into the air by her mum and placed into the middle of the play pen.

“You wait here and I’ll fetch everything else for my special baby girl.” Her mother patted Beth on the head and was about to walk out the door when she turned around and through happy tears she thanked her once more.

Beth sat crossed legged in the middle of the play pen, her pacifier bouncing lightly between her lips as she inspected the lace tightening the mittens around her hands.

‘Please don’t be that tight…’ she thought to herself and put one of her mitted hands onto the zip behind her back, she tugged the zip down but it wouldn’t budge. No matter how much she tugged with two hands, in different angles, up and then down, the zip wouldn’t move. Her hands were useless now with the mittens on. ‘Oh god, this is going to be trouble…’

Beth heard the front door open again, her mother was back with more baby stuff from her car. This might be going on a bit longer than she thought.


	5. The New Baby for the Family

Beth sat cross legged in the middle of the plan pen her mum had set up for her, her pull ups keeping her bottom off the rough carpet and her pacifier bouncing lightly in her mouth. Her eyes were fixed on the tv, her mum had put on one of the DVDs she had bought her of Fireman Sam and Beth had been watching it for the past fifteen minutes. She was only just into the first episode but she was loving every single bit.

Beth didn’t seem to mind being treated this way, at least it was relaxing. The pull ups didn’t feel too padded so she could almost ignore them as she watched the TV, her footed onesie also made her feel safe and warm. And she was used to pacifiers so having one with her was pretty nice too.

Now a scene on Fireman Sam was quiet so Beth stared at her mittens, she brushed them against her face and found them to be adorably fuzzy and comfy. Only trouble was that the mittens were tied so tight she couldn’t undo the zip on the back of her onesie so she’d have to rely on her mum to undo it.

Beth’s stomach growled deeply and she put a mitten to her herself, feeling her stomach rumble with hunger. With cleaning the garage and finding herself in a wet diaper she didn’t have time to eat so now she was very hungry.

“Is my baby hungry?” Beth heard her mum ask her from behind, she turned around and saw her holding a jar of baby food in one hand and a pink baby feeding spoon in the other.

“Can’t I have normal food?” Beth asked her. Her mum led her out of the play pen and sat her down on the sofa, she sat opposite her daughter and undid the lid on the jar. Beth frowned at the sight of the light brown mush in front of her. 

“Hush now, its butternut squash, you love that.” Her mother gently tapped the side of Beth’s face with her hand, Beth blushed behind the pacifier and tried to hide her face by looking away from her mother but using her thumb and forefinger; her mum repositioned her daughters face by gently pulling her chin back towards her.

Beth moaned softly as she felt uneasy about being spoon fed baby food. Her mum reached to her face and took out Beth’s pacifier and let it dangle from the pacifier clip hooked to her onesie. Her mum dipped the pink spoon into the jar of baby food and lifted it back out with a medium sized scoop of yellow mush. 

“Open up.” Her mother cooed to her, she moved the spoon close to Beth’s lips and made airplane noises. “Prepare the hanger for the airplane!” 

Beth smiled at the sound of her mother making airplane noises, but didn’t open her mouth, she still felt uncomfortable. 

Her mother brought the spoon to Beth’s lips and this time pushed the spoon between them so the baby food now sat on them then took the spoon back a few inches. Now Beth had two choices to go with, she could either spit the food off her lips and potentially upset her mum, or she could allow her mum to continue spoon feeding her baby food and lick her lips. She went with the second option just hoping that once this was all over with, her mum would come to her senses about all this and stop asking her to do this.

So with slight anxiety, Beth licked her lips and swallowed the small amount of baby food, it wasn’t terrible but had a very odd texture that sat on her tongue, she made an odd face as the taste was a sudden shock to her.

“See? Its good.” Her mum cooed to her, dipping the spoon back into the jar and scooped out some more mush.

“Mmm…” Beth faked a sound of enjoyment from being spoon fed, she didn’t protest this time when her mum brought the spoon to her lips again, she opened her mouth and swallowed the baby food. This time with a bigger sizing on her tongue, the baby food seemed to taste worse than before. “Oh…ew….” She muttered but before she could say anything else her mother had already scooped out some more baby food and fed Beth again.

Beth had to swallow the food quickly before she became overwhelmed with a mouthful of baby food, she had just caught her breath when her mum forced the spoon full of baby food one last time between her lips. This time the food tasted even worse but Beth could see the jar was empty now so it was over. She felt weird knowing she had just eaten a whole jar of baby food, when she went with her family to do the weeks shopping and they would cut through the baby care section to get to the checkouts and she’d glance at the jars of baby food; she never thought she would end up eating any of that stuff very shortly.

“See, I knew you’d love butternut squash.” Her mother pulled a tissue out of a cardboard box that sat on the side table beside the sofa, she licked the tip of it and dabbed the side of Beth’s lips to clean up some baby food she hadn’t eaten. “Aww, someone’s a messy baby.” 

“That wasn’t nice…” Beth let slip her taste of the baby food. 

“I know something that will take the taste away for my big brave baby girl.” Her mother squeezed Beths cheeks with one hand and put her pacifier in between her lips with the other. “I’ll just be a few seconds sweetie.” Her mother cooed and got up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Beth gently sucked on her pacifier and hoped that her mother was getting her something much nicer to eat, maybe it was ice cream?

It hadn’t even been a minute before her mum walked back into the front room, holding a feeding bottle full of milk. Beth became wide eyed at the sight of the milk sloshing around in the bottle her mum was holding, she suddenly remembered when her older sister had forced her to drink a bottle of water but this was different.

Beth’s mum sat beside her and pulled her down so she was lying across her lap, Beth’s immediate instinct was to sit back up and run away but she held herself still, maybe she’d just go along with it for a bit. She was already in pull ups with a cute pacifier tagged to her oversized baby onesie so this wasn’t a massive step.

“Open up sweetie.” Her mum gently held her still so she didn’t fall off her mums lap while she was being fed.

Beth opened her mouth and her mum placed the teat of the bottle in, she began to suckle softly and found it all to be very calming and therapeutic. The pull ups were so soft on her butt and the onesie were so warm that it was like a giant warm hug, the soft rhythm of her suckling that she felt herself closing her eyes and relaxing far more than she wanted to.

It was halfway through her feeding session when Beth suddenly bolted upright, knocking the bottle out of her mother’s hand and across the floor.

“Oh my Beth, I’m sorry if it got too much for you…” her mother brought her hands to her face in sudden shock.

“I’ve wet myself.” Beth stood up and crossed her legs, her hands tugging at her wet pull ups under her onesie.

“What?” her mother was almost speechless.

“I’ve wet myself!” Beth panicked and couldn’t calm herself, everything was going great and she was so relaxed that she must have relaxed her bladder controls as well. Beth was unsure as to what she should do now, should she run upstairs and take them off? Should she start crying? Should she…

“Oh don’t worry sweetie.” Her mother stood up quickly and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, Beth felt uneasy and suddenly started to hiccup. “You just had an accident is all, nothing to worry about.”

“But…” Beth was cut short by her mother putting her pacifier in her mouth before she could say anything.

“Sweetie, anything you say now will just make you more upset and distressed. Take a second to calm yourself down, nothings bad is going to happen.”

Beth did find herself being calmed down by her sucking on her pacifier but part of herself was getting worried that she was being calmed down by it. She was 17 and it shouldn’t be happening like this, things like starbucks and fallout boy should be calming her down, not a baby pacifier.

“Now I know that wet pull up WILL give you a rash if you stay in it, shall I help you upstairs and into your adult clothes, we’ll stop all this and…”

“I want to be changed...” Beth whispered behind her pacifier shield, her heart was racing with what she had just said, she wanted to carry on with being babied.

“Pardon?” her mother knew what she said.

“I…I want to be changed into a new pull up…” Beth whispered again, she looked up to her mum with nervous eyes, wondering what her reaction would be.

“Of course baby, now you sit on the couch and I’ll go get your pull ups from upstairs.” Beth was gently lowered back onto the sofa and she felt her wet pull ups rubbing against her body. She squirmed but in her effort to get comfier she wet herself again. Her mum had already walked out the front room and upstairs by the time Beth was crossing her legs harder than she ever had in her life, just begging for herself to stop pissing her pull ups like a baby.

“Beth…” she heard her mother from the doorway and thought she was asking her to come get changed. “Why do you have adult diapers in your room?” 

Beth’s heart jumped in her throat and her pacifier fell out of her mouth.


	6. Further Down the Rabbit Hole

Beth couldn’t come to terms with what her mum had asked her, she found herself staring at mum with the pacifier suddenly dropping from her open mouth and feeling nauseous. Beth had just wet herself accidently into her pull ups and her mum had gone upstairs to get another pair to change her into but somehow had found an adult diaper in Beth’s room.  
“Er…I can explain…” Beth struggled to think properly and speak coherently, her mum was standing in the doorway of the front room holding a thick white diaper in her hands, a confused look spread across her face.   
“I found this under your bed.” Her mum shook the diaper in her hand towards the direction of Beth’s bedroom. Every time Beth tried to think of an excuse, all she could feel was the wet pull up between her legs. “I also found a bag full of baby stuff, any reason why that’s there?”   
“The diaper is…comforting…” Beth almost chocked on her words, her mouth became so dry she had trouble swallowing.   
“So…you’ve been wearing diapers?” her mum asked her, she inspected the diaper in further detail now, opening it out and looking at it. Beth went to tell her mum to leave her diaper alone but caught herself in time. Her diaper??? She really was a baby to think of them as her diapers.  
“Yes.” Beth couldn’t think of anything to say, she couldn’t tell her mum that her sister, Rachel, had forced her to be a baby for the night because she knew family wouldn’t tell on each other like that, Beth didn’t want to hurt her sister even though what she had put Beth through that night.  
She was also terrified that if he mum knew that she liked diapers and the other small bits that came with it then she could end up in diapers for a very, VERY long time; her mum wasn’t someone who let the idea of her daughters still being babies in her mind alone. But Beth hadn’t come up with an excuse yet and she HAD to say something.  
“They make me feel better…” why the hell did Beth just say BETTER?  
“Being back in diapers makes you feel better than being in adult clothes?” her mum asked her, she took a small step towards Beth, she had to say something to her mum that would make her situation better.  
“Yes they do.” Beth couldn’t stop herself from blurting out things that made it worse.  
“And the other baby stuff? The other pacifiers, colouring books and bibs?” her mum asked her, once again she stared at the fluffy diaper in her hands.  
“I love them…”   
Beth could picture herself now being in diapers for the rest of her life.  
“You…love them?” her mother made sure she got it right.  
“Er…I guess…” Beth slipped the pacifier back into her mouth to shut herself up, the soaked pull ups rubbed against her and made her fidget. Either way this went, she had to get out of these pull ups but the mittens around her hands made certain that she couldn’t get out of the onesie she was trapped in so she needed her mum to change her.  
Her mum continued to switch between staring at the diaper and her daughter with a pacifier in her mouth who was fidgeting quite badly.  
“Do you want…this on instead of pull ups?” she asked Beth and indicated the diaper by shaking it slightly.  
Beth didn’t know what to answer to that, she wanted to be out of the wet pull ups but the sight of the diaper made her heart jump into her throat.  
“Beth I was thinking about buying…bigger stuff for you…” her mum started and pulled out her phone.  
“I want the diaper!” Beth spat out the pacifier and stopped her mum from talking and suggesting anything else major, her mum looked surprised to hear that she wanted the diaper and put her phone away.  
“Oh…wow ok well I didn’t expect you’d want that so easily…” her mum smiled to Beth and walked towards her with the diaper, “Do you mind waiting here while I go get the changing mat?” she asked her, noticing the way Beth was now yanking the pull ups down and away from her body.  
“Just please be quick.” Beth nodded and watched her mum place the diaper down on the sofa then quickly walk back upstairs to Beth’s room to get the mat. Beth walked towards the diaper and picked it up, she was glad she could stop her mum before she recommended anything else for her. She had only put these diapers on herself and never intended to use them but now it seemed like she would be doing a lot more than wearing them.  
Her mum came back into the front room with the changing mat, wipes and baby powder under her arm and the pack of pull ups under the other, she laid the mat on the floor and then showed Beth the pull ups.  
“Beth, do you want to wear the pull ups during the day and diapers during the night?” her mum offered her, Beth chewed on the pacifier between her lips as she thought, she’d rather wear the pull ups in secret but now it was all out in the open. “You know…incase you have an accident at night…”  
Beth wanted to argue saying that she wouldn’t wet herself in her sleep but then she remembered when she had gone to take a nap after cleaning the garage and actually had wet her diaper in her sleep, and now she had wet her pull ups just by relaxing a bit too much during a feeding; Beth felt that she would need a thick diaper on just in case.  
“Yes pwease…” the pacifier made Beth’s talking sound much younger than she actually was, she had been using a pacifier again for a while now but she still found talking with it was difficult and couldn’t adjust to it, she enjoyed sucking on it though as it calmed her down so she didn’t want to give it up.  
“Ok lie down then.” Her mum beckoned to Beth by patting the changing mat, she sat down on it then her mum walked behind her and unzipped the onesie, the zipper reached all the way to the edge of her pull ups so her mum was able to take the onesie off Beth with ease, her mum folded it neatly beside the mat for Beth to wear again.  
Beth lowered herself down onto the changing mat so she was now flat, she could see the yellow spot on her pull ups and blushed hard at the sight of it, she wanted to cry and hide. Suddenly she felt her mum slowly slide the soaked pull ups off her and dropped them into a waste bin beside the tv stand. Beth flinched when she felt her mum using a wipe to clean her of urine around her vagina, the wipes were cold and moist, having someone else cleaning her privates made Beth feel insanely young and helpless but before she could think about it more, her mum had finished cleaning her and picked up the baby powder, it was a white bottle with six small holes at the top which allowed the powder to fluff out and her mum sprinkled it over Beth, she could smell the talcum powder waft up her nose and that made her feel even younger, she smiled at the smell of it but refused to admit that she loved that smell. Her mum then took out a fresh pair of pull ups from the package and slid them up on Beth who found the clean padded underwear a sudden embrace for her.  
Her mum took the onesie and very carefully slipped it back onto Beth, she started at the feet then very slowly pulled it upwards, slipped her arms into the sleeves then lifted Beth up so she was sitting on the mat rather than laying on it. Before Beth could ask her mum to keep it unzipped so she could get out of the onesie if she needed to, she had already zipped it up right to the top. Beth frowned behind her pacifier at the thought of still being stuck in this onesie, her freedom taken away like an infants.  
“Making sure my baby girl is comfy.” Her mum said sweetly and hugged Beth tightly from behind, Beth didn’t think of it at first as that but now, Beth did love how comfy she was in it and kind of wished she had used a onesie years ago; maybe not including the pull ups but…well…maybe…  
“Thank you mummy…” Beth bit her pacifier in realisation of what she had just said. “Mum, thank you mum.” Beth tried to correct herself but she couldn’t change what she had called her mum, she hadn’t called her mummy for years and years.   
“That’s ok, Beth.” Her mum hugged her again and kissed her cheek which made Beth squirm slightly and wipe her cheek with her mitten.  
“Are you happy now?” her mum asked her and helped Beth to her feet.  
“Yes, much happier now thank you.” Beth felt even better than when she had put the first pull ups on herself, the baby powder and wipes made an unbelievable difference.   
“I’m so glad to hear that.” Beth’s mum let go of her and picked up her ipad. “I’m just going to do some things in the kitchen if you need me.”   
“Can I go back to watching fireman Sam?” Beth asked her mum who nodded in return.  
“Of course Beth.” She replied and helped her daughter back into the play pen by holding her hand, she kissed Beth’s forehead sweetly when Beth sat down and crossed her legs.  
She watched her mum walk away and into the kitchen with her ipad, Beth felt weird being babied like this; it had been years since her mum had paid this kind of attention to her before and forgetting that; Beth found that the pull ups were comfortable, the diapers were even softer and hugged her butt really well. The pacifiers calmed her down through everything that had been happening which was surprising because Beth always had trouble calming down after anything, she had tried pills that were supposed to help panic attacks but never seemed to work and always tasted awful but these pacifiers…even though they weren’t intended for her age, Beth felt so much better using them. Plus the tv shows were easy to watch and funny, not like the usual rubbish that Beth watched day to day on normal tv channels. Plus there was the fact she could cuddle with stuffed animals if she wanted to but Beth hadn’t felt the urge to cuddle so she left her stuffed animal she found in the garage upstairs.  
“Beth, do you want some chocolate milk?” she heard her mum ask her from the kitchen doorway.  
“Yes pwease.” Beth replied and found she still couldn’t say please properly.   
“You sound cute like that.” Her mum said and Beth smiled to herself from behind her pacifier.   
Beth’s mum walked back into the front room and up behind Beth, she tapped her on the shoulder and Beth spun around on the floor.  
Beth reached out of instinct and though her mum would give her a glass of chocolate milk but flinched slightly when she saw her mum was holding a feeding bottle filled with a light brown liquid, Beth didn’t realise her mum had expected her to drink like that again.  
“You want to fweed me agwain?” Beth struggled with speaking with the pacifier in her mouth which made her mum smile from ear to ear.   
“No sweetie, I’ve got stuff to order so you can feed yourself.” Her mum told Beth.  
Beth’s arms were bent slightly at the elbow but were still stretched out towards her mum, Beth didn’t know wherever to tell her mu she was suddenly not thirsty or to take the bottle.  
“Can…can I have the chocwlate mwilk?” Beth decided to just drink the chocolate milk as it was her favourite drink in the world and she had already been fed from a bottle so…  
“Can you ask nicely?” her mum asked her, Beth didn’t understand.  
“Pwease?” Beth guessed her mum wanted to hear her try and say please again like she did, but her mum raised her eyebrows at her to indicate something else was needed….  
“Pwease mummy?” Beth asked and was instantly given the bottle of chocolate milk.  
“There you go, sweetie.” Her mum took the pacifier out of Beth’s mouth and let it dangle from the pacifier clip and kissed her head again, she walked back into the kitchen and did whatever she was doing.  
Beth was glad that was over, she felt weird calling her mum by ‘mummy’ again, especially when she was asking for a baby bottle, but Beth shrugged and went back to watching Fireman Sam; she placed the teat of the bottle in her mouth and started sucking gently to receive the chocolate milk. Had it have been any other drink than maybe she would have refused to drink it from a baby bottle willingly but chocolate milk would be the kind of thing she would order with lobster if she was in a five star restaurant.  
Beth was halfway through drinking from her bottle when she heard the front door open and shut loudly, she could see her older sister Rachel had come home from work and was now halfway through taking off her black coat, she had frozen when she saw Beth sitting in a play pen in a onesie, watching fireman Sam while drinking from a baby bottle and a pacifier hanging from a fabric chain clipped to her.  
“Oh…my…god…” Rachel let her coat slip off her and fall to the floor in a heap. “You’re…you’re…” Rachel gasped for words.  
Beth took the baby bottle out of her mouth and without fear…  
“I’m enjoying myself.” She smirked to her older sister.


	7. And Many More Diapers

“Are you serious right now?” Rachel couldn’t bring her attention away from her younger sister now acting and dressed like a baby in the middle of the front room. Beth nodded as if what she was doing was completely normal.  
“Yes I am serious Rachel.” Beth stood up and held the bottle of chocolate milk in her right hand down by her side, she walked over to her older sister who darted backwards as if Beth was a vicious animal.  
“Is this about what I did to you?” Rachel panicked and nearly tripped over her feet.  
“No, not at all…well kind of.” Beth watched her sister cup her face in her hands. “You made me realise how comforting all this is."   
Rachel froze.  
“Comforting?” Rachel asked in complete confusion.  
“Yea, mum treats me like her baby again and everything about it is enjoyable.” She explained to Rachel.  
“What the hell could be enjoyable about being forced being a baby??” Rachel chocked when Beth bit her lip. “She is forcing you…isn’t she?”   
“Well no, I’ve agreed to everything so far.” Beth said, she watched her sisters gaze jump from her towards behind her, she turned around and saw her mum had walked in from the kitchen.  
“Hey Rachel, I see you found out about all this.” Their mum spoke to Rachel and Beth stepped aside.   
“I’m extremely confused about what’s going on!” Rachel exclaimed loudly.  
“Well I asked Beth to do this for me and she agreed to it, it’s just something we do which she happens to enjoy.” She explained to Rachel who still didn’t understand it.  
“But what could be enjoyable about shitting yourself? About pacifiers and breast feeding?” Rachel shrieked.  
“There’s no breast feeding involved.” Beth calmly said and her mum nodded. “Diapers are comfortable and everything else that goes with it as well.”   
“You’re more than welcome to try them…” their mum began and picked up one of the pull ups from the packaging near them.  
“Hell no! You can keep all your weird ass baby stuff away from me!” Rachel forcefully laughed and walked backwards.  
“Nothing’s being forced here Rachel.” Beth told her sister and walked back to the play pen. “If you want to watch this with me you’re more than welcome.” Beth sat down and went back to watching Fireman Sam.  
“I’m fine with watching that stuff but I’m not wearing any diapers or being fed anything, liquid or solid!” Rachel snapped, her eyes glanced towards the bottle of chocolate milk that Beth was once again drinking from.  
“Just don’t annoy your sister about this, she enjoys it and that’s all that matters.” Rachel had her mum whisper into her ear.  
Rachel didn’t reply and crossed her arms, watching her mum walk away but not before she once again kissed the top of Beth’s head then headed back into the kitchen. Rachel went to sit on the green couch and leant on the arm to rest her head after a long tiring day. She didn’t realise she had sat next to the single pull up her mum had offered her as it was tucked behind one of the red pillows. Rachel pressed a button on the side of the sofa and the legs raised up for her to relax and began watching fireman sam with her younger sister, Rachel still couldn’t get over how Beth was dressed and acting.  
“So this is comforting for you?” Rachel asked Beth, trying to distract herself in a way.  
“Yes it is.” Beth took the bottle out of her mouth to speak, she turned slightly to see her sister sitting behind her; watching the tv show with her.   
“And it’s not weird that mum does it with you?” Rachel asked her, she noticed the pacifier hanging from Beth’s onesie.  
“Not really, it’s having someone I trust doing it with me.” Beth replied and went back to sucking on the bottles teat, Rachel could hear her sister sucking on it and it kind of creeped her out.  
“Fair enough.” Rachel sighed, “So will I expect to see baby stuff cluttering up the house?”   
“Dunno.” Beth simply replied with the teat between her lips, she shrugged and continued to watch fireman sam. Beth didn’t really know what was going to happen about all the baby stuff, she was thinking of doing it for a solid few days or so and then stopping; it was just something she could enjoy differently for the time being.  
Rachel pulled out her phone and started replying to a few emails and texts about work to keep her mind occupied. She looked outside and saw the sun setting, but something happened on Fireman Sam and her attention was drawn instantly back to the tv show. She flipped her legs to the side so she was laying across the sofa and rested her head on the arm of the sofa, her head was beside the pillow hiding the pull up and it was when she tried to get comfortable by tucking her arm behind the pillow that she felt her hand brush across it.  
“What the hell am I touching?” she whispered to herself and pull out the pull up from behind the pillow, she gasped and threw it across the room which made Beth jump slightly then laugh. “It’s already happening, your baby stuff is everywhere!”   
“Grow up.” Beth chuckled and had nearly finished her bottle. Rachel didn’t reply to her snarky comment and shut her eyes briefly and found herself drifting off to sleep after a very long day at work.  
Beth finished her bottle of chocolate milk and placed it down beside her, she put her pacifier back in her mouth and chewed it for a bit, Rachel had begun to snore quietly but noticeable, Beth tried to block it out but her snoring was something she just couldn’t.  
Beth spat out her pacifier and let it dangle from her onesie, she stood up and hopped out of the play pen. Beth walked into the kitchen to see her mum, she was leaning against the counter and was swiping left and right on her ipad.  
“Hey mum.” Beth called out to her, her mum looked up and shut off her ipad as soon as she spotted Beth.  
“You ok, sweetie?” her mum asked her and placed the ipad softly onto the counter beside her.  
“Yea, Rachel’s snoring again and I can’t stand it.” Beth chuckled, she found the booties on her feet made the stone flooring of the kitchen hid the cold brilliantly.  
“I know what would stop her snoring.” Her mum pointed to the pacifier hanging from Beth’s onesie.  
“No, she’d lose her temper if we did anything.” Beth laughed with her mum, “So what are you doing in here?” Beth asked her mum who suddenly became defensive.  
“Nothing.” She instantly said back and slid her ipad behind her back, Beth didn’t believe her.  
“Well you’ve been out here for a while.” Beth said to which her mum grabbed her ipad and walked towards Beth.  
“It’s a surprise.” She told Beth and smiled to her.  
“Not another surprise?” Beth whined.  
“You’ll enjoy it.” Her mum told her.  
“Are you su…mmpphh!” Beth was quickly silenced by her mum putting her pacifier back in Beth’s mouth.  
“Shh Beth, you ask too many questions.” She patted Beth’s cheek and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Beth to stand frustrated with a pacifier in her mouth again. She could expect her mum to keep doing that whenever she wanted peace, just like a real baby.  
“I’m just going out quickly.” Her mum said to Beth and grabbed her car keys, Beth didn’t have time to ask her where she was driving to as she had already walked out of the door with her ipad.  
Beth decided to keep the pacifier in her mouth and when he mum slammed the door shut it woke up Rachel who saw her sister with the zebra pacifier between her lips.  
“Ugh can’t I wake up without seeing you like that?” Rachel whined and turned over to face against the couch.  
“Mum’s gone out somewhere.” Beth told her sister.  
“If she brings any baby stuff back for me…” Rachel muffled through the pillows.  
“Yea yea, you’ve already said about that.” Beth said, “What are you so anxious about it?” Beth asked her, Rachel rolled over to face her.  
“I’m not anxious, I just don’t want any part of this weird thing you’re doing.” She replied and brushed her hair out of her face.  
“If you tried it, you’d find it comforting as well.” She told her sister and nudged her with one of her booties.  
“I’m not trying it.” Rachel simply replied. “It’s got your spit all over it.”   
“Huh?” Beth was walking out of the front room and back upstairs but stopped when she heard her sister.  
“I said I’m not trying your pacifier, it’s got your spit all over it.” She repeated herself.  
“Rach, I’ve got one upstairs I’m not using if you’re interested.” Beth walked to her sisters side and bent down.  
“Still no.” Rachel replied.  
“Suit yourself.” Beth walked out of the front room and upstairs back to her bedroom. She looked in her full length mirror at the sight of her in her onesie, booties, mittens and pacifier, the pull ups under her onesie made a bulge that she could help herself run her hands across.   
Beth thought about her first night sleeping as a baby tonight, she would be wearing a thick diaper and that worried her, what if she used it in the night? She didn’t want to always be wearing diapers and hoped her mum wouldn’t make her wear them constantly, this wasn’t something she wanted to do permanently.  
She hopped onto her bed and grabbed her phone from her bedside table to play angry birds while she waited for her mum to come home from wherever she was going.   
Beth didn’t know how long it was after she worked through a few levels when she heard the front door open and shut, she tossed her phone onto her bed and ran downstairs to greet her mum. Beth still had her zebra pacifier in her mouth when she went to say hi but she stopped as soon as she saw what her mum had in both her hands.   
Two large carrier bags both filled with 2 packs of adult diapers in each one, the pacifier dropped out of her mouth and bounced against her chest.  
“I bought you some more diapers for tonight.” Her mum told Beth, “There may be one or two more if you’re interested Rachel!” she called out to her older daughter who was lying on the couch but didn’t respond to her mothers calls.  
There seemed to be much more than just a diaper for tonight in those bags, it looked like maybe 2 or 3 weeks worth there.  
“Mum…that’s a lot of diapers there.” Beth said quietly, her mother didn’t hear her though as she placed one of the bags down and unclipped the pacifier from Beth’s onesie; she wondered what her mother was doing with it and almost wanted it back.  
“Only the best for my baby girl.” Her mum said sweetly to Beth and took the diapers upstairs, Beth followed her mother quickly who dropped the diapers in Beth’s room. “Once you’ve used those pull ups then I’ll change you into your night time diapers.” Her mum told Beth then turned around with the zebra pacifier in her hand but pulled something out of her jean trouser pocket which Beth couldn’t see.  
“Mum, can’t I just use the toilet instead of wetting these pull ups?” Beth asked her and tried to see what her mum was doing.  
“No, babies don’t use the toilet and I want to ensure you have the full experience before you’re never my baby girl anymore.” Her mum said with her back to Beth.  
Beth was unsure how she felt now, she didn’t want to on purposely wet herself but she didn’t want to upset her mum and make her feel she’d lost her baby girl.  
“Can’t I just get changed into a diaper instead of using this pull up?” Beth asked her mum, she turned around to face Beth but held something behind her back.   
“Beth, you know not to waste anything.” Her mum told her, “Turn around, I’ve got a surprise for my baby.” Her mum said to her again in the same sweetly tone.  
Beth hesitated for a bit as she didn’t know what her mum had bought for her.  
“Is it a necklace?” Beth asked.  
“Sort of.” Her mum replied, Beth slowly turned around and lifted her blond hair up so her mum could put it on properly.  
“So where did you go?” she asked her mum.   
“Just out somewhere shopping for things.” She heard her mum tell her.  
“What stuff?” Beth asked her.  
“Don’t worry Beth.” Her mum told her and rubbed one of her arms. “I know after today you’ll love them.”   
This worried Beth, today had pretty much been her mum babying her.  
“Mum…what did you b….MMPPHH!”   
Beth was once again silenced by her zebra pacifier being forced into her mouth but this time it was different and kind of scary.  
She felt straps run across her cheeks and around to the backs of her head which her mum clicked into place. Beth tried to spit out the pacifier but found she couldn’t, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror and saw a purple pacifier gag holding in her zebra pacifier against her will.  
“Mmmphh!” she tried to speak but the pacifier ensured she was silenced.  
“This will make sure you don’t lose your pacifier in your sleep and cant find it in your sleep.” Her mother cupped Beth’s face in her hands and admired it. Beth put her hands behind her head but found her mittens couldn’t get a hold of whatever was locking the gag in place, it may mean she wouldn’t drop out her pacifier in her sleep but she also couldn’t tell her mum when she wets herself or needed the toilet. Just like a baby, she couldn’t speak now at all let alone with difficulty.   
“Now I’ll check on you in a few hours Beth, so you lay down and try to sleep then I’ll come up and change you for bed.” She hugged her daughter who tried to hug her in return but found she couldn’t. “I’ll bring up a bottle of warm chocolate milk for you to fall asleep with when I come up to change you, sweetie.”   
Beth liked the idea of a warm bottle before bed but the gag was a bit much, the only thing she could do right now was suck on her pacifier and climb into bed.  
“See you soon Beth.” Her mum told Beth and closed her bedroom door.  
Beth found the pacifier to still soothe her even though she couldn’t take it out now, she just wondered how badly she might end up needing the toilet and if her pull ups could contain it all.


	8. Beth & Rachel

Beth laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling with her arms crossed, she was laying on top of the duvet as she didn’t feel comfortable enough to try to go to sleep just yet. Her zebra pacifier was pressed firmly against her lips by the purple pacifier gag ensuring she couldn’t speak but only mumble and whine.  
Every few minutes for half an hour she sat up on her bed and tried in many different ways to try and release the pacifier gag, she even got off her bed when her bladder was starting to cause her mild pains to see if she could look in the mirror and see if she could figure out to take off her gag but it was utterly useless. She tried pushing it upwards, downwards and to the sides to try and release the gag but there was no way she could make it move, even if it started to budge her mittens would suddenly lose their grip and causing her hands to slip; once when she was pushing it up she accidently smacked herself in the face.  
She crossed her legs as she could start feeling herself need to use the toilet badly now. She tried to take her mind off it but every time she tried to think of something else the pain in her bladder made her unable to. She sucked on the pacifier even harder and faster just desperate to take her mind off it.   
“Hey Beth?” she heard her sister knock on her door and suddenly she came in, Rachel stopped in the middle of the doorway when she saw her younger sister with the pacifier gag keeping her silent. “Ok, what the heck?” Rachel sighed and went to walk back out of her room.  
“MMPH!” Beth ran and grabbed Rachel’s hand to pull her back into her bedroom.   
“What the hell is going on?” Rachel crossed her arms and stared at Beth.  
Beth turned her head around and tried to show her sister the back of the gag, hoping she’d be able to take it off.  
“You want me to take it off you?” Rachel asked her, Beth tried replying but all she could do was excitedly mumble behind the pacifier. “Did mum put this on you?”   
Beth nodded and lifted up her hair to make her sister’s job easier and awaited her sister to take it off.  
“I could just leave it on you.” Rachel smirked, Beth flung herself around to angrily face her sister.  
“MMMPH!” she whined loudly and shook her sister’s arms.  
“It’s funny seeing you like this, it truly is.” She chuckled and threw her arms over her sisters to make Beth let go of her. Beth kept her legs crossed as she danced on the spot to show her sister how much she needed to go to the toilet. “Hell if I took that off you then she’d probably put it on me.” She laughed, Beth shook her head and lifted up her hair again; hoping her sister would take the gag off her.  
“Sorry Beth, but even if I wanted to take it off you there’s a small padlock on the back.” Rachel gave the small golden lock a small flick with her index finger making sure Beth knew it was there. “You’ll have to see if mum will take it off you.”   
Beth wanted to desperately tell her sister that their mum wouldn’t take it off because she thought everything Beth did and wore was “cute”.  
She couldn’t take the pressure in her bladder anymore, she felt like she would explode.  
“What’s wrong baby?” Rachel chuckled and held Beth’s arms.  
Instead of dancing about on the spot; Beth became very still as she couldn’t hold it in anymore, she let herself wet her pull ups fully. She felt them turn from light and fluffy to soaked and heavy, she bit her pacifier as the flow began to stop and then opened her eyes to see her sister staring at her with wide eyes.  
“Oh my god, did you piss yourself?” Rachel exclaimed and let go of Beth immediately, taking a large step back. Beth nodded and held herself tightly, she felt helpless just like a baby since she couldn’t talk or ask to be changed. “I’m getting mum.” Rachel finally said something that made Beth sigh with relief, she could be changed out of the wet pull ups and into a clean diaper for the night. Rachel walked out of Beth’s room and soon afterwards her mum came in carrying the wipes, powder and changing mat.  
“Did my baby have an accident?” she sweetly asked her daughter who nodded sheepishly, her mum placed the mat on the floor and took Beth’s onesie off like she did before, but this time she left the pacifier gag on.  
“MMPH!” Beth whined and hoped her mum would take it off, she wanted to talk again like an adult…maybe just until she went to bed, as her mum took off her soaked pull ups and began to gently tear open one of the packages of diapers, Beth felt dependent on someone else to change her and all she had to do was lay still.  
“Don’t worry Beth, I know you’ll like these diapers.” Her mum ingored her whines and wiped her clean like before, adding the powder and then slipped the diaper underneath her butt. Beth looked at the diaper she was being put in; it was white with flowers on the front, something that a baby would wear only bigger. Like the ones she wore before as well as the pull ups, they were comfier than her adult underwear and once her mum taped it up tightly; Beth smiled from behind the pacifier.  
Her mum helped her back into the onesie then kissed Beth’s forehead.  
“Mmph…” Beth whimpered from behind the pacifier gag.  
“Let me take that off for you sweetie.” Her mum pulled out a small silver key from her jeans pocket and unlocked the gag from behind when Beth sat up, she took the gag away from Beth’s mouth who stretched her jaw and rubbed her lips. “How’s that?” her mum asked her.  
“Thanks mummy.” Beth didn’t mean for that to be the first thing that came out but she couldn’t stop herself.   
“How’s your new diaper?” her mum asked her and helped her daughter to her feet, Beth found that the diaper was much thicker than the ones she had worn before and much MUCH thicker than the pull ups she wore during the day, it made her legs part more than normal.  
“Comfier than a wet pull up.” Beth replied and rubbed the back of it, the bulge was huge and no matter how much she pushed it around it was impossible to hide the fact she was wearing a diaper.   
“Maybe I should replace all your underwear with diapers?” her mum chuckled to herself and took the package of diapers to the side of Beth’s room to keep them out of the way. Beth thought that her mum actually would make her wear diapers 24/7 there and then as she thought she was walking towards the drawers containing her underwear.  
A small part of Beth wondered how that would be.  
“You guys done?” Rachel leaned in from the doorway and knocked gently on the door.  
“Yea, it’s all done.” Her mum said softly, even she found it humorous that Rachel didn’t like the idea of baby stuff around the house. “Sure you don’t want to swap your underwear for a diaper just for tonight?” she held up one of the diapers that she took out of the packaging just to poke fun at Rachel.  
“I’m good thanks.” Rachel waved the offer away, she watched her sister waddle as she picked up her phone and checked her notifications. “There’s really no hiding that thing.” She commented.  
“Not trying to hide it.” Beth replied and placed her phone down when she was done, when Rachel was looking away she picked up the spare pacifier that sat on her bedside table; she held the lion pacifier in her fist and casually walked towards Rachel. “Why are you so scared of this?” Beth rubbed her diapered butt in clear show of her sister.  
“I’m not scared.” Rachel glanced at Beth’s bulging butt.  
“Then prove it.” Beth held up the lion pacifier to Rachel’s face. “It’s brand new and unused.” She tried tempting her sister who seemed like she was staring at her through the pacifier.  
“No thanks.” Rachel smiled and declined.  
“C’mon, open up.” Beth teased her sister and poked Rachel’s lips with the teat of the pacifier, Rachel leaned backwards and pushed Beth away.  
“Stop it.” Rachel walked away from Beth and their mum, back into her own room.  
Beth and her mum were laughing together at Rachel’s reaction.  
“We’ll get her back in diapers.” Her mother joked and Beth laughed loudly.  
“I heard that.” Rachel’s voice could be heard from her room.  
“I’ll bring up your chocolate milk for you Beth.” Her mum quietened down her laughing and left Beth’s room to go downstairs. Beth walked out of her room and across the hall towards Rachel’s room, she knocked on the door and walked in.  
“Hey Rachel, what did you want to talk to me about before?” she asked Rachel, she was laying on her bed with a quiet string quartet playing from her ipad for easy listening.  
“I was going to ask you why you wanted me to try baby stuff.” Rachel didn’t look up from her ipad, either she was too busy or didn’t want to see Beth dressed as a baby.  
“Well…it’s comfortable and relaxing for starters.” Beth sat on the edge of Rachel’s bed as she spoke.  
“Yea I’m sure wetting yourself and pacifier gags are very comforting.” Rachel replied sarcastically.   
“Putting that aside for the moment, pacifiers are relaxing and I don’t have to worry about anything.” She told Rachel, “There must be stuff at work that you wish you didn’t have to worry about and want to escape.”   
“Not enough for me to want to be in diapers.” Rachel calmly replied.  
“What if you used a pacifier until you went to sleep and I’d stop bothering you about it?” Beth asked her sister and held out the lion pacifier she had still kept in her fist.  
“And you’d stop with asking me about diapers?” Rachel lowered her ipad and looked at both Beth and the cute lion pacifier she was holding in her thumb and index finger.  
“Yea.” Beth said.  
“Ok fine.” Rachel went to reach for the pacifier but Beth was quicker and swiftly pushed the pacifier into Rachel’s mouth who was startled to say the least.   
“What the hell?” Rachel muffled from behind the pacifier.  
“Just relax with it.” Beth chuckled and patted her older sister’s cheek then left her room to go back to hers.  
Beth was only in her own room for a minute before her mum came back in carrying a feeding bottle filled with warm chocolate milk.  
“Here you go sweetie.” Her mum handed Beth the bottle who held it tightly with her mitten hands.  
“Thank you mummy.” Beth thanked her, “Go look at Rach.” She whispered to her mum who, confused, walked out Beth’s room and towards Rachels.  
Beth had to start suckling on the teat of the baby bottle to stop herself from laughing out loud, she heard her mum open Rachel’s bedroom door and then started chuckling.  
“It was Beth’s idea!” Rachel shouted.  
“I’m sure it was her idea.” Her mum replied sarcastically. “If you’re jealous then I can put you in diapers too.”   
“I don’t want diapers!” Rachel screamed.  
Beth watched her mum walk past her doorway and back down stairs, Rachel stormed into Beth’s room.  
“You said!” Rachel had taken out the lion pacifier now which was probably in her room.  
“I said I wouldn’t offer you diapers, I didn’t say mum wouldn’t.” Beth laughed and continued to suckle on the bottle, she loved the warm chocolate milk more than any meal she had eaten before. She saw her mum had come back up the stairs and walked past Beth and Rachel, her sister didn’t see her go into her room.  
“I just want to MMPPPHH!!”   
Suddenly Rachel was silenced by something surprisingly familiar to Beth. Her mum had walked into Rachel’s room, grabbed the lion pacifier and had inserted it into a white pacifier gag she then quickly gagged Rachel with it who didn’t have time to try and fight it before their mum had locked it into place just like she had done with Beth.  
“MMMPPHH!!!” Rachel screamed from behind the pacifier gag at her mum and fumbled with the padlock behind her head.  
“I’m the only one with the key Rachel, that’ll stop you from screaming in my house.” Beth laughed at her mum forcing Rachel into a pacifier gag. “And if you keep acting bratty then I guess I could put you into one of Beth’s pull ups?” their mum chuckled and winked to Beth, Rachel didn’t find it funny at all. She patted the front of Rachel’s pacifier who then angrily stormed back into her own room and slammed the door.  
“Would you weally do dat?” Beth asked with the bottle teat still in her mouth, her mum sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her head.  
“Nah, you’re my baby girl.” Her mum said and lightly pinched her cheeks which made Beth giggle. Beth was so in love with the chocolate milk that she had finished it very quickly. “Let me take that from you sweetie.” Her mum took the bottle from Beth and then picked up the purple pacifier gag, holding it in front of Beth’s mouth.  
Surprising herself, Beth didn’t fight and refuse the pacifier gag even though she knew that she would be as helpless as a baby because she wouldn’t be able to talk with it in and it would be up to her mum when she could talk again. She opened her mouth enough for the teat of the pacifier to slip in easily and then her mum locked the pacifier gag into place.  
“There we go my precious little baby Beth.” Her mum snuggled and tickled Beth, “I’ve got a few things coming for you tomorrow sweetie, so Rachel will help me with them and then you can see them.” Her mum lightly kissed Beth’s forehead and then her cheeks. “Goodnight Beth.” Her mum picked up the teddy bear that Beth had left on her bed and placed it in Beth’s arms for her to cuddle with at night.  
Beth began to wonder as her mum left the room and turned out the light what she had ordered her, it must have been something to do with being a baby but….  
Beth gripped her bed and realised something….  
Babies don’t sleep in beds…  
They sleep in cots…


	9. Rachel is Introduced into Diapers

Beth woke to the sound of her sisters voice coming from her bedroom.  
“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” Beth heard Rachel yelling at her mother, Beth stretched and tried to call out to ask what was going on and forgot about the pacifier gag keeping her from uttering only whines and muffles. That’s when Beth remembered her mum had used another pacifier gag on Rachel before she went to bed because she was yelling at Beth. She must have been forced to keep the gag on during the whole night and had only just been released from it as it was locked by her mum using a padlock.  
“Well you were shouting.” Her mum defended her actions then walked into Beth’s room. “Good morning my baby girl.” She cooed to Beth and tickled her stomach through her onesie, Beth giggled behind the pacifier gag. “At least someone here enjoys the things I buy.” She patted the front of Beth’s pacifier then helped her daughter to sit up.   
Beth waited as her mum removed a small silver key from her jeans and unlocked the small padlock that held the pacifier gag in place, she removed it from Beth’s face and the pacifier slipped out of her mouth as well.  
“Fanks bmummy.” Beth said and a second later found herself shocked, “I bean…. mean…. thanks… mummy…” she had to slow down her talking to a word a second after thinking about how to say it correctly, she hadn’t used a pacifier all night since she was a baby and even then it could have fallen out during the night whereas because of the gag it couldn’t.   
“Aww that’s so cute Beth!” her mother kissed her forehead, maybe the constant use of a pacifier was causing Beth to be unable to form sentences without sounding like a baby? “Does my baby girl needed a fresh diaper?” she asked Beth, looking down at the diaper wrapped around Beth.  
“Actually I bont…I don’t…” Beth massaged her mouth as she spoke. Beth had made it through the night without wetting herself, but if using a pacifier this much was making her talk like a baby then maybe the same would happen if Beth wore diapers constantly?  
“Oh, well you can keep it on until you do need changing, that ok?” she helped Beth off the bed and to stand up.  
“Yes.” Beth simply said and tried to keep herself sounding like an adult. “Mum, can I ask something?”  
“Of course Beth, what’s up?” her mum nodded her head.  
“You said you bought me some stuff last night, what did you order?” Beth asked her mum, she found that her speech was getting better the more she talked, almost like she was relearning to speak.  
“Oh just a few things for my little girl.” Her mum replied, Beth’s heart began racing again.  
“Like, cots?” she asked nervously.   
“Maybe…” her mum smiled deviously, Beth was really worried now; she liked her adult bed and didn’t really want to sleep in a cot, maybe not yet anyway….  
“S…seriously?” worryingly, she asked.   
“Hush now Beth, you’re being cranky.” Beth guessed that her mum would LOVE to see her baby girl back in a cot.  
“C’mon just tell me! Beth whined and bounced playfully on her bed.   
“It’s a surprise.” She replied and took her daughters hand to lead her out of her bedroom. “Now c’mon, I’m sure you’re ready for breakfast.” Beth nodded and followed her mum’s lead.   
When she walked into the kitchen with her mum, she sat on a chair and watched her mum preparing a bottle of formula for Beth to drink. Beth preferred the taste of chocolate milk to formula, in fact she’d prefer anything to formula; it didn’t taste great but did fill her up.  
“Mum, did you keep Rachel in a pacifier gag all night?” she asked her mum as she watched her dance from one side of the kitchen to the other.  
“Yes I did.” Her mum replied and screwed the top onto the bottle she was preparing.   
“Why?” Beth asked.  
“Just as a joke.” She told Beth had handed Beth the bottle.  
“Thank you mummy.” Beth took the bottle and thanked her, “I thought you might want Rachel to be your baby as well?” she didn’t want to drink her formula just yet.  
“Jealous?” she asked Beth in a humorous manner. Beth shrugged her shoulders, “No Beth, she clearly doesn’t want any part of it and I won’t force her to, besides you’re my baby girl and I don’t want any other person.” She replied and helped Beth by guiding the bottle into her mouth by slowly raising it for her.  
Beth stood up and walked into the front room to watch tv and drink her formula. She put on a random kids tv channel she found and began to watch Dora the Explorer, she crossed her legs on the sofa and gently suckled on the teat despite the taste of formula wasn’t the nicest, kind of like old milk.  
She was halfway through watching an episode and nearly finished her bottle when Rachel came downstairs still in a mood, her hair was a mess and she ignored Beth’s little wave as she drank her formula.   
Beth watched her make coffee, Rachel was staring at the kettle like she was expecting it to suddenly dance, coffee grounds were scooped into Rachel’s favourite mug which was white and read it black letters: It’s never too early to drink. Rachel poured her coffee and then sat in the arm chair next to the sofa that Beth was on.  
“Sleep well?” Beth asked Rachel and took the teat out of her mouth to speak.  
“You know what happened.” Rachel grumbled and sipped her coffee.  
“Did you enjoy it?” Beth smiled innocently.   
“Yea I loved it.” Rachel replied, Beth was astounded!  
“Really?” she spat out.  
“No.” Rachel smirked and fake laughed at Beth.  
“I thought you might find it soothing, I do.” Beth placed her bottle down by her side, certain that she couldn’t spill it.  
“It’s hardly comforting if you can’t take the pacifier out!” Rachel snapped and set her coffee down before she spilt it in a fit of rage.  
“Well mum used a pacifier gag as well on me last night too, I slept fine.” Beth didn’t want to tell her sister that she had woken up unable to form sentences properly, just like a baby.  
“Beth you WANT all this crap! I don’t!” Rachel snapped again. “You’re wearing and pissing in diapers, drinking from a bottle filled with breast milk…” Rachel carried on her rant.  
“Actually it’s formula.” Beth nudged the bottle and watched the liquid rock back and forth.  
“Whatever! You’re still drinking from a bottle like a baby!” Rachel continued. Beth went to argue about it… “And don’t mess around with me about all this crap because you know what my job is right?” she angrily whispered to Beth to make sure their mum didn’t hear and do something else to Rachel.  
“Of course I do.” Beth remembered the night her sister and her friends had forced her into being a baby for the night, as well using experimental drugs to numb Beth’s mouth so she couldn’t spit out a pacifier as well as muscle numbing drugs ensuring she didn’t struggle.  
“Well I could give mum some pills that would make her able to breastfeed you, so unless you want that I suggest you ZIP IT!” she growled at Beth.  
Beth put the teat of the bottle back in her mouth and started suckling on the formula, again it still taste gross…maybe…would Rachel actually…  
“You wouldn’t.” Beth whispered from behind her bottle, she could see Rachel glaring at her from her peripheral vision.   
A knock at the front door made both Beth and Rachel jump as their mum ran through the front room and towards the door to answer it immediately.   
“Don’t get that! It’s for me!” their mum shouted as she ran.  
Beth had dropped her bottle which rolled onto the floor but didn’t spill a drop, whereas Rachel had spilt a few drops of her coffee onto her pink shirt.  
“See, my drink doesn’t spill.” Beth cheekily spat at her sister who groaned and went to the kitchen to try and rub the coffee out before it left a stain.  
“Whatever.” Rachel huffed and used a wet cloth to rub on her shirt. Beth picked up her bottle and took it into the kitchen, she drained away the last few drops of formula in the sink. Beth rubbed her back and then walked towards the front door to see who was there. It was some kind of delivery service, the driver of the large white van was taking out a cardboard box from the back, it wasn’t big, maybe about two feet wide and a foot deep but even still, that could hold a few things.  
“Thanks.” Beth watched her mum sign for the package and then take it inside, she shut the door with her foot and bought the package inside to the front room. Beth nervously looked towards her sister who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, she was also focused on what was going on too. “This is for you Beth so you may want to open it yourself.” Her mum handed Beth the cardboard box.  
“Er…thanks mum but what’s inside?” Beth nervously asked, she took the box from her mum and felt the weight of it; it wasn’t insanely heavily but there was a pretty decent amount of weight to it.  
“Just open it and find out.” Rachel said to Beth in a tired voice.  
Beth picked at the brown tape that secured the top flaps down until she could pull it off in one go, she scrunched up the tape into a ball then dropped it beside her so she could focus on the contents. Beth opened the box and looked inside, she saw there was a pair of large pink headphones with fluffy ear protectors so they could be slept with or listened to for a long period of time.  
“Aww these are cute.” Beth gave a massive smile when she pulled out the headphones and felt the fluff, she placed them on her head and then slid them down so they hung around her neck.  
“They are pretty cute.” Rachel chimed in when she saw them, she kind of wished her mum had bought a pair for her too, but she knew the reason her mum had bought anything for Beth now was because she was being her baby again whereas Rachel didn’t want that.  
Beth pulled out a few more items from the box, one of the things was a pink cd player with pictures of the little mermaid on it, Ariel had music notes coming out of her hands with fish around them. Beth squealed with joy when she saw it, underneath the cd player in the box were three different cd cases with a cd in each one, one was a dark blue cd with bubbles on it, the second was green with pictures of a jungle on it and the last one was white with pictures of ice glaciers.   
“What are these?” Beth asked her mum, looking up to her as she spoke.  
“Those are cds to help you sleep at night, you know those kind of background noise tracks to listen to.” She told Beth who took out the cd cases and looked at the rest of what was inside, at the bottom was a pink onesie without the legs or arms but had a flap that could be unbuttoned for easy diaper change. Beth picked it up and found it was also made of the same kind of really soft cloth that her first onesie was made out of, she also found there were also pink mittens that seemed incredibly thick and clumsy to pick up; the cuffs were lockable so there was no chance of taking these off without the keys. “I thought you would enjoy those more than the ones you’re wearing now.” Her mum said to Beth and took the mittens off her. “Unless you want to wear them Rachel?” she chuckled and shook the clumsy mittens in sight of Rachel who didn’t react or express any kind of emotion.  
“These present are all wonderful!” Beth threw the empty box to her side and picked up the pink onesie to look at it closer. “But those mittens seem like I wouldn’t be able to do anything myself as I can’t grip or hold anything with them.”  
“That’s just it Beth, they’re clumsy mittens meaning you would have to depend on someone.” Her mother stood up and ignored Beth’s anxious face as she took the onesie from her. “Do you want to get changed into this now?” she asked Beth who nodded quickly.  
“Yes please mummy.” She said with glee.  
“Why don’t I ever get anything cute?” Rachel asked as she sipped her coffee, she wasn’t particularly fussed but didn’t want to feel left out.  
“What? Do you want a diaper and a onesie as well?” Beth sarcastically asked her older sister.  
Rachel stared into her swirling coffee and thought to herself quickly, she wouldn’t mind a onesie if it was cute but the diaper was a bit much.  
“Just a onesie would be nice.” She quietly said then sipped more of her coffee.  
“Well you can wear my old one if you like? Just to see if you actually like wearing one?” Beth bounced up to her older sister.  
“Sure it’s not covered in pee?” Rachel mocked her sister, glancing at the diaper beneath her onesie.  
“Haven’t leaked.” Beth said as if she was pleased with herself.  
“Dunno.” Rachel murmured.   
“C’mon Beth, I’ll help you change into this new onesie.” Beth was walked out of the room by her mum and led upstairs into her bedroom. Her mum unzipped Beth and helped her step out of the cute white onesie and into the pink one. Her mum checked Beth’s diaper as she was available. “Any wetness sweetie?” her mum asked Beth.  
“Nope, nothing yet.” Beth replied and stepped into the pink one and the flap around her crotch was buttoned up, “I’ve been a good girl.” Beth happily said and smiled to herself.  
“Yes you have sweetie, pass me your hands.” Her mum switched the subject quickly and grabbed Beth’s hands; taking off the thin mittens she was wearing. Beth was finally able to stretch out her fingers and let the breath for a bit, it was weird seeing them again after a while but her mother didn’t let her hands keep free for long because a quick second later she shoved Beth’s hands into the thick clumsy mittens that matched her onesie, her mum locked them at the wrist and gave them a slight tug to make sure they weren’t coming off easily, they weren’t.  
“What are these for mum?” Beth asked her mum who was folding up her white onesie and placed it on her bed.  
“Just to make sure you’re dependant like a real little girl.” Her mum hugged her without warning which took Beth by surprise; she knew her mum wanted her little girl back but this was a bit extreme to be completely dependent on her mummy just to pick up things…maybe she wanted the dependency though Beth thought to herself.  
“Can you give me a second mum?” Beth asked her mum who nodded and left her room and went back downstairs.  
Beth walked over to her full length mirror and stared at herself for a while, the flap on her onesie showed off her diaper much more than her other one did, even when she wasn’t wearing a diaper and was instead wearing a pull up, Beth could probably have gotten away wearing her onesie outside with a pull up on as it hid them so well. Which gave her an idea, she lifted up her white onesie and had to grab a pull up out of the packaging in the corner of her room by using her teeth as the mittens wouldn’t allow her to get any purchase on it.  
She carried them into her sister’s room and dropped them onto her bed, maybe Rachel would appreciate the gesture of her onesie but would ignore the pull up, the thought was there though for being cute.  
Beth walked out and as if on cue she bumped into Rachel coming up the stairs.  
“You look cute.” Rachel murmured and walked past her sister but not before looking down and away, Beth thought that maybe Rachel was feeling left out and not because she was creeped out by the diaper that was easily on show.  
“Look on your bed.” Beth quickly said and walked down the stairs.  
“What…” Beth heard her sister slam her bedroom door as she entered the front room.  
“Come here Beth, try out these headphones.” Her mother pulled Beth to one side and had placed one of the cds into the cd player, plugged the headphones in which Beth had taken off before and pulled her onto the sofa. “It’ll help you relax.” She slipped the pink headphones onto Beth as she found out she couldn’t get a grip on the headphones at all with the clumsy mittens on, plus she’d have to ask her mum to take them off when she wanted as she didn’t want to damage her knew present.  
Her mum pressed play on the cd player and Beth instantly found that she was listening to the sound of a tropical rain forest. She slumped back into the sofa and shut her eyes, it was amazing that she could be this relaxed so quickly.  
She ran her fingers through her hair and let herself drift off, she laid herself out on the sofa so she was laying up towards the ceiling, her mitten hands running down the length of her new onesie and across her thick diaper. It must have only been around ten minutes when she opened her eyes and saw her sister standing in the doorway of the front room, she walked in and took the pink headphones off Beth and stood in front of her.  
Beth shot up onto her feet instantly when she saw her older sister wearing her white onesie, her cheeks blushing red and couldn’t look at Beth so she was staring at the floor.  
“Oh my god!” Beth exclaimed and chuckled slightly.  
“I feel weird…” Rachel murmured and acted sheepish by shuffling her feet in anxiety.  
“You look so cute!” Beth ran and hugged her sister tightly.  
“I feel cosy.” Rachel hugged her sister back and examined her. Rachel wasn’t wearing any mittens or padded booties, neither did she have a pacifier clipped to her onesie like Beth had before and there wasn’t a massive bulge when Beth wore her diaper but Rachel made the onesie look extremely adorable just how she was.   
“Aren’t they so much better than normal clothes?” Beth excitedly asked her, Rachel nodded slowly. “And I guess you threw that pull up away but if you tried it…” Beth started.  
“I am wearing it…” Rachel whispered to her sister.  
“You are?!” Beth exclaimed with happiness for her sister.  
“Shh! Don’t let mum find out or she’ll make me wet it like you’ve done!” Rachel hushed her sister and pointed at Beth’s diaper bulge.  
“But I haven’t wet myself…”  
Beth looked down and saw that her diaper had expanded from being used.  
“I… I hadn’t even realised I had used it…” Beth was shocked and bit her lips. She had only been relaxing for a bit but now it seemed like she had wet herself already.  
“Yea so don’t tell mum I’m wearing, that looks horrible.” Rachel whispered to her sister.  
“Actually it’s not, I only realised it when you pointed it out.” Beth looked at her thick mittens and knew she might have to ask her mum for a diaper change.


	10. Beth's New World

Had this gone too far? 

Beth wondered as she sat on the floor in her bedroom, a pink pacifier bounce in her mouth as she looked around her surroundings. Her 18 year old styled bedroom was now fit for someone a fraction of her age, light pink paint had been layered over her previous colours, not that she could remember what her bedroom walls even looked like now since it had been so long. On her walls hung cute pictures of duckies in simple infant style, her mum had been trying to go for a cute forestry aesthetic so there were a few more woodland creatures dotted about the walls, there was even a happy little deer behind Beth’s crib against the wall to the right of her door.

Oh that’s right, Beth now slept in a crib, that was something her mother surprised her with quite recently, she came home from a lunch meeting with her friends and as soon as she was through the front door it was straight upstairs into her bedroom for an unsettling surprise. Her bed had been thrown away and was now sleeping in, she hated to admit, a cute pink adult crib. It had white bars but was adorned with pink frills across the bottom to hide the stash of diapers underneath it, the mattress insert was also pink with pink pillows and stuffed animals scattered the top of it.

She looked over at the changing table opposite her crib on the opposing wall, which too was also pink with white highlights, there was a pack of pink adult diapers open underneath it, Beth had lost count of how many packs of diapers she had gone through in less than a year, it was a high number but for the life of her she just couldn’t keep track, part of her was worried she couldn’t count that high due to regression.

Beth sighed from behind her adult pacifier that took up her whole mouth, after a few weeks of using an infant pacifier her mother ordered new adult sized ones since Beth complained they were uncomfortable. Now she had quite some collection of pacifiers in different colours and different types with different styles to them, some were simple and plain while others were bejewelled with gemstones. The one she had been told to use was a nice simple pink one that had been fitted to look like a mam shield pacifier but with an adult sized nipple.

She was sitting on a pink fluffy rug that covered a good sized section of her now white carpet changed from dark blue. Beth flicked at the tassel ends with her pink secured mittens, it was near enough every day she was wearing mittens now, if she was a good girl then she could wear soft cloth mittens but even still they locked tightly at the wrist. If she was naughty then she had to wear clumsy thick mittens meaning she couldn’t get a grip on anything, it was humiliating for her to ask her mum for anything. 

She caught her reflection in the full length standing mirror beside her white wardrobe, for someone who was 18 she certainly looked adorable and little. Her blond hair was done up in pigtails with pink bows on the ends, her eyelashes had grown out a bit more and made her flutter each time she blinked, she was also wearing one of the latest clothing choices she was told to wear that day, a frilly pink dress that fluffed out around her hips. A lot of her clothes were now swapped out for babyish cute dresses or onesies and were always accompanied with a pink diaper. Today she was sporting matching pink booties but she didn’t really need the warmth for her feet since she was always inside the house but she wasn’t complaining, she didn’t want to be seen by anyone like this. 

Beth looked down at the building blocks she had and a stuffed bear to keep her company, her mother’s idea to ban her from all kinds of grown up activity and entertainment. This meant she wasn’t allowed to play video games or watch tv shows that weren’t little kid friendly but she wasn’t too bothered about losing the dull boring adult tv shows that society said she should enjoy but she hated. She sucked her pacifier and tried to play with her blocks again to build up naughty words but she couldn’t think of any, genuinely couldn’t think of a single swear word, that was another part of her mums plan to regress her by making sure she never swore or said anything that she deemed a little shouldn’t say. As soon as she said anything remotely naughty it was instant pacifier time and into the naughty corner.

Beth groaned through her pacifier and knocked her blocks over, she glared at her stuffed bear in annoyance that she couldn’t pick out anything for herself anymore. The diapers and the dresses, pacifiers and changing her room all around, she felt like her adult life was being reversed before she had even started.

Her bedroom door creaked open and her ears instantly recognised her mothers footsteps before she even saw her, besides, It was probably time for her feeding again, just like the day before at the same time, and the day before that, and the week before that…

“Hello there, honey bear.” Her mother’s sweet voice chimed in the room, Beth looked up to her mum to see her holding a white bottle filled with milk. For a while she had been jealous of her mother for being able to wear adult clothes while her 18 year old daughter was in diapers, it was some stupid and pathetic to be jealous of but she was still envious of her that her mother could go outside and enjoy herself.

“Hewwo mummy!” Beth was happy to see her mum who bent down and took out Beth’s pacifier that hid her, she replaced it with the teat from the bottle she brought in for her and let her daughter hold it for herself. The way she spoke though wasn’t her trying to sound cute or anything, she had been experiencing slurred speech and trouble speaking from a week of using a pacifier before but now after nearly a year of using a pacifier plus not having to speak a lot of adult words or sometimes not talking at all had taken its toll, Beth couldn’t form coherent sentences now and for some days she wouldn’t even try to form words but instead just babbled.

“Are you having fun playing?” her mother asked her, grabbing the teddy bear that sat on its side; she made it waddle up to Beth then pushed its arms together to hug her which made Beth giggle and blush.

Beth had gotten used to the flavour of formula now in the time she had been babied, she couldn’t remember what it was like to drink anything like coke or anything that an actual baby wouldn’t drink. Beth wouldn’t say she loved it more than anything else but she came to like it now, it comforted her and her mother would always warm the bottle for her.

Her mother straightened one of the bows in her pigtails as Beth was wearing mittens she couldn’t get a grip on her bows enough to manipulate them. She didn’t want her hair in pigtails but she couldn’t deny she looked cute like this.

“You enjoying your bottle, baby?” her mother asked her, Beth nodded in return. “Well downstairs I’ve cleaned up your high chair so you can have some of your favourite butternut squash.” 

Beth gave a smile and nodded, she enjoyed being spoon fed her baby food since it was different to just drinking formula, she could go by just from a bottle but she didn’t want to.

Her mother lifted Beth off the ground and into her arms with ease, Beth was generally lighter now since all she ate was food mush and drunk formula therefore she could be carried like a mother would to an infant. Beth held onto her mummy for in case she was dropped, she just felt really high up even though she knew she wasn’t but it was an instinct that had been pressed into her. Her mother held her up by resting Beth’s diapered butt on her arm like a strong maternal shelf, she was glad that it wasn’t a messy diaper this time.

“I see someone hasn’t gone potty today, I’ll have to help you with that sweetie.” Her mother said sweetly and kissed her cheek as they descended the stairs. Beth murmured something from behind the bottle in her mouth, she was kept on a schedule for using her diapers and it had taken its toll now.

During the start she could control her bladder control and any messes but after her mother decided she needed help with being on a diaper changing schedule she lost all control once she was on laxatives every three days in her bottles. The fact she didn’t have to think about going to the bathroom made her relax a lot more and after two months she was completely diaper dependent, once her family realised that she really needed them rather than wanted them they began throwing out her underwear and her adult clothing. She didn’t mind not wearing them but she didn’t want to toss them into the garbage, in case her potty training came back she wanted to hold onto her panties at least. 

Now it was just diapers and rubber pants to cover them, not exactly the most age appropriate thing she could wear but now she didn’t have a choice.

Beth and her mother reached the kitchen and she was placed into the high chair then the tray locked in front of her, she swung her legs and suckled from her bottle, she was pretty happy like this. Her mother walked over to the kitchen counter where Beth could just about remember what had been there a year ago, a flashy kettle and tea bags cluttered the sides but now there was baby bottles, feeding spoons and jars of baby food, cleaning supplies for bottles and even a pack of face wipes for when Beth didn’t get all her food into her mouth. Her other grabbed one of the pink feeding spoons and a jar of butternut squash then returned back to her daughter, she took the bottle out of her mouth and placed it on the tray in front of her.

“Here comes the airplane!” her mother scooped out a bite size onto the spoon and brought it to Beth’s mouth, she opened wide and happily took the food from her mummy, spoonful after spoonful and airplane after airplane she took the food off the feeding spoon. Sometimes her mummy would be a bit silly and nudge her cheek with the spoon pretending Beth wasn’t opening her mouth, it wasn’t mean and made her daughter giggle. “You’re such a messy girl aren’t you?” 

“Ja!” Beth exclaimed, she meant to say yes but forming words wasn’t her strong suit right now.

She finished the jar of food and her mother grabbed a wipe to clean up her face, Beth dried her face with her mittens and giggled.

“Does my special baby girl want to see a new dress I got?” her mother asked her and replaced the bottle for her daughter, Beth nodded and cheered lightly.

Her mother walked out of the kitchen and left her daughter for a bit while she collected the new dress. Beth looked down at the high chair she sat in, the seat of it was made out of something soft and plastic coated so it protected against any little accidents she might have although her diapers were so thick and padded she didn’t really need the soft touch here on it. She flicked at the restraints on the sides and kicked the leg restraints lightly, they hadn’t been needed since her mother bought the high chair, well not for Beth anyway, her sister had wound up in it once and to be fed she had to be locked in for about half an hour. 

“Here we go Bethy baby.” Her mother came back and Beth looked up from staring at the restraints, the bottle nearly dropped out of her mouth when she saw what her mother had bought her. It was a dress alright but it didn’t look as soft as what filled up her wardrobe in her bedroom. As this one was made out of what looked like pink PVC and had padlocks on the short white arm ruffles, the hem at the bottom was also white and thankfully looked like it would stretch far enough to cover her diapers but that didn’t help her anxiety about it, this didn’t look like an adult baby outfit but more like a sissy dress!

“Ma..mama!” Beth tried to tell her mum she must have gotten mixed up but she couldn’t and knew she wouldn’t be able to.

“Isn’t this adorable? I found it online and I love it!” her mum twirled it around for her daughter to admire, Beth spotted another padlock on the zipper at the back and when the hem wafted upwards she could also see there were sewn in parts that meant someone wearing it couldn’t remove diapers from underneath but with adjustable thigh holes.

Beth shook her head and tried to undo the tray on the high chair to get up, her mother was quicker though.

“Uh uh sweetie, babies don’t touch the tray like that unless they want restraining.” Her mother’s sing song voice irritated Beth by how calm she was being. She didn’t want to wear that but telling her mum that was going to be difficult. 

BZZZZ-BZZZZ!

Her mother stopped twirling the dress and reached for her phone that sat next to the baby supplies, she placed the dress gently on the counter and answered her mobile.

Beth waited and listened to her mother walk out of the room and started talking on the phone, she tried to lean forwards in her high chair to listen better and could just about hear her.

“Hi Jeanette…yes we’re all ready for the play date…”

Beth froze instantly.

A play date?! 

Beth didn’t want anyone to see her like this, her older sister finding out her acting like a baby was hard enough but to be seen by someone outside her family was just too much!

“Yea I’ve gotten the dress…it’ll be wonderful…”

Beth tried to prise the tray table off but her mother walked passed the kitchen, spotted her and in a flash she found her arms restrained down to the tray. Her mother pressed her pacifier back into her mouth and shushed her, Beth grumbled but accepted it.

“Bring him over tonight and we will both be waiting.” Her mother sounded so cheerful that Beth had to bite on her pacifier, the fact a guy was going to see her like this wasn’t ideal for her. “Ok Jean, talk later on, bye!”

Her mother ended the call and slid the phone across the counter where it came to a rest against the wall. She picked up the dress off the counter and hung it on a coat hanger on the back of the kitchen door. 

“Mmmph!” Beth tried to grab her mum’s attention from behind the pacifier.

“Oh sweetie, did you really think this dress was for you?” her mum chuckled as she walked back into the kitchen, “No no, this is for someone who’s coming over tonight for a play date.” She gently unstrapped her daughter’s wrists from the tray table.

“Whooo…ith it’d?” Beth tried to ask who was coming but speaking with her speech impediment was hard enough let alone with an adult pacifier in her mouth. 

“Well it’s one of your friends you talk about, Drake, part of that group you always hang out with.” Her mother, just saying it was a friend of hers, flooded her with relief, of course she didn’t want Drake to see her like a baby but she’d rather it be him than some stranger or someone she thought Beth knew. Then Beth realised she would have to use her diapers in front of him, her heart jumped when she realised she’d have to have her diaper changed with him there!

She wanted to cry there and then, she cupped her face in her mittens and bit on her paci…

Just then she remembered the dress…the sissy dress… the PINK…SISSY…DIAPERED…DRESS!

Her friend Drake was coming around for a play date and he was going to be wearing the dress! He was going to be doing everything that she was going to be doing!

“Oh sweetie, don’t cry.” Her mother patted Beth’s quivering shoulders and tried to console he daughter but when she removed her mittens covering her face she could see that Beth was actually laughing, her head rocked backwards she roared with laughter, her pacifier fell out and onto the tray.

“Ma fwiend gonna be bwabied?” Beth struggled to say.

“Oh…well he’s agreed to see you tonight here and…” her mother spoke with uncertainty.

Beth found this hilarious, just the thought of her best friend; the guy grinning in his brand new Land Rover even though she still didn’t know where or how he got that, will tonight be in diapers and a sissy dress and spending a play date with her!

She didn’t care that she couldn’t speak or hold her pee, she didn’t care that she didn’t know who the latest celebrity gossip was revolving around, at that moment she LOVED wearing diapers and adult baby outfits. 

“I wuv you mummy!” Beth cheered and hugged her mum from her high chair, her mum hugged her back and didn’t know how to reply to her daughters sudden change.

“That’s ok sweetie, mummy loves you too. Now we had better get you cleaned up as Drake will be here in a few hours.” Her mother undid the tray table and lifted her daughter into her arms and carried her upstairs after putting her pacifier back in her mouth.

Beth was smiling the whole way.


End file.
